


Breath of the Dragon

by LadyDragonHawke



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Edward Elric, Aerugo, Aftermath of Torture, Al is the better fighter, Alchemy, Amestris, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Riza Hawkeye, BAMF Winry Rockbell, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Chimeras, Creta, Drachma, Ed gets his alchemy back, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Edward Elric Swears, Emperor Ling Yao, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist Ending Spoilers, Hurt Alphonse Elric, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt Roy Mustang, I know it's a mess, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Torture, Minor Injuries, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Past Torture, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Restored Alphonse Elric, Serious Injuries, Torture, Truth, War, Xing, bless this mess, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonHawke/pseuds/LadyDragonHawke
Summary: 20 years later after saving all of Amestris, the Elric brothers may have gotten themselves into something worse than human transmutation. Only the strength of their wit and knowledge they gained through their travels can aid them in the trials to come. They'll have to do more than just save Amestris this time, and this time alchemy can do more harm than good.“Well this is a surprise, normally you’re not dressed till you’ve eaten. Something’s wrong, what is it? The dignitaries?” Lan Fan pondered as she took the nearest seat at a lavishly decorated table. Ling huffed in frustration at the complexity of his royal footwear that was beginning to get him flustered, but that wasn’t the sole reason.“Did you sense or feel anything odd last night?” he huffed, trying to keep his composure.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. A Little Tremor

It was gloomy and too early as Lan Fan lazily brewed the morning tea, watching the water boil in the kettle with a glazed look over her eyes. The night before had been raucous and with little or no time for sleep considering how Ling liked to flit between guests like a hummingbird high on crack. The banquet had been a success, the dignitaries from Drachma and Creta had more than a good time at the expense of taxpayers coin. Lan Fan knew better than to assume Ling had enjoyed himself, especially when one particular Drachman decided to try to do more than seduce the women of the court. She shook the stupor of sleep as the kettle began squealing. Sighing she breathed deep the scent of the tea as the heated water seeped into the tea bag, slowly turning the water a golden amber color. This morning was to be a hectic one, that much was certain. Today would be an important day in Xing history, and a day like this calls for a proper start. As she tipped the cup toward her lips she heard a light rapping on her chamber door. Sighing she set the cup down on the nearby table and walked briskly toward the door. “This had better be good.” She thought as she twisted the door handle pushing the heavy frame slightly outward.

“Yes, what is it?” she sighed.

A young guard who looked to have barely made it out of his teens stood tall with one hand firmly on his spear and the other against his side. “Good morning Lady Lan Fan. Emperor Yao Ling has called for your audience.” He said with a boom.

Lan Fan recoiled at his volume and pinched the bridge of her nose, the young guard took notice and cleared his throat. “I apologize for the early summons my lady.”

“Can’t this wait till after breakfast?” She asked with a slight pleading sound.

“I’m sorry my lady but this cannot. Emperor Yao Ling has directed me to escort you immediately to his chambers.” He said with a lowered voice. Lan Fan thanked him with a look for his consideration and sighed.

“Let me get dressed a moment. Please wait out here.” She turned shutting the door at the same time, not waiting for a reply from the guard. Within moments she was ready, a spare set of clothing by the door made situations like this easier for her. This wasn’t the first time he summoned her like this, and it wouldn’t be the last. But something told her a summons this early after a night like last night was not a good sign. She mentally prepared herself with a deep breath and opened the door once more to a now startled guard.

“Oh… I thought you’d be longer.” He coughed.

“Lead the way. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible.” She sighed heavily, following the guard at a few paces behind him. He was a bit slow and couldn’t seem to remember the layout of the palace. Realizing this Lan Fan took it upon herself to take point and lead them both straight to Ling’s chambers without much delay. The guard stepped forward before she could open the door and pushed the heavy door open. As it creaked, he cleared his throat.

“My lord Emperor Yao Ling, as requested I have summoned Lady Lan Fan. Do you require anything else my liege?”

“Get yourself some breakfast.” Came a tired voice from behind a partition.

The guard smiled wide and bowed toward the voice. “Thank you my liege. I will now take my leave.” He announced, rose and about-faced down the hall, leaving Lan Fan to close the door behind him. She turned to find Ling already dressed and starting to put on his footwear while sitting on his bed.

“Well this is a surprise, normally you’re not dressed till you’ve eaten. Something’s wrong, what is it? The dignitaries?” Lan Fan pondered as she took the nearest seat at a lavishly decorated table. Ling huffed in frustration at the complexity of his royal footwear that was beginning to get him flustered, but that wasn’t the sole reason.

“Did you sense or feel anything odd last night?” he huffed, trying to keep his composure.

Lan Fan frowned trying to recall the events of last night. “None that I’m aware of? Did something happen that I wasn’t informed of?”

“You didn’t feel any tremors, your bed didn’t shake as you slept?” he ceased to attempt at putting on his footwear and gave Lan Fan his full attention. This allowed her to see the genuine concern in his face, all thoughts of reciting a joke about bed frames shaking from a night of partying, left her.

“I felt nothing my lord. Please, what is going on?” she was now more than concerned.

“I’ve sent men to find out just that. I’ve felt it getting steadily stronger these past few nights.”

“I have as well, but I believed it to be part of the fault line that runs west of here.” She sat up straight with her arms crossed in contemplation.

“I have reports of the tremors being stronger in the east.” He looked at her with confidence as he said it.

“That’s not possible, there’s nothing out that way to warrant earthquakes.” She got up from her seat to walk over to the wall where scrolls were rolled on shelves. Sifting through the stack she found the one she was looking for and hauled it to the table. Ling helped clear some of the items off the table to make room for the large map of the country.

Looking over it she tried to find markers for anything of what she could pinpoint as the source of the tremors. Ling didn’t give her much time to search as he pointed to a mountain range close to a small village in the far east.

“I have reliable reports that state the source may be here.”

“When did you acquire this information? Just how long has this been going on without you telling me?” she started to get slightly angry, she never did like when he hid things from her. Sensing his impending doom if he held out any longer, he cleared his throat and prepared himself for the verbal backlash he was sure to receive.

“About two or three months ago. But to be fair I didn’t think it anything important until recently.” He winced automatically, waiting for anything to happen. He was surprised to find Lan Fan was eyeballing the map harder instead.

“Tell me everything, and don’t spare the details. I’m not awake enough for this.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“Haven’t had your tea yet?” Ling asked with a hint of guilt in his voice. The answer was a mild shake of Lan Fan’s head and a sigh. He then turned and poured a cup from his already brewed kettle. Lan Fan took it gratefully and sipped it slowly while eyeing both the map and Ling waiting for further information. Ling breathed out a heavy sigh and blinked a few times readying himself for the barrage of questions that were sure to come.

“Over the past few weeks I’ve been getting reports of these tremors happening suddenly and irregularly. Normally near the fault we’ll have up to five or six a month. This past month, near that one little village we’ve had twenty. My sources tell me it’s not earthly in nature, but alchemical. The vibrations range from severe to mild and change intermittently, they also don’t rise or fall in intensity when they occur. They simply start and stop. I’ve sent a small group to that village to scout out anything that may be the root cause of these tremors.” He paused, deep in thought. Lan Fan eyed him carefully sipping the last remaining contents of her cup. “Of the group of eight men I sent, only two returned. Lan Fan something happened to them, something must’ve. They came back completely unresponsive and are just mumbling incoherently. They also don’t respond to anything anyone says, even when someone waves in front of their face they act like they don’t see it. It’s as if…”

“As if they’re in shock?” Lan Fan finished, setting down her cup carefully on the side of the map. “Why did you wait till now to tell me all this? I could’ve dispatched my men to do a thorough investigation discreetly. Do we have any clues what might’ve made them this way?”

“Nothing, well…” he paused, thinking, “they seem to be mumbling two words. Sǐ lóng.”

“Death dragon? What’s that supposed to mean?” she scoffed.

“Not too sure myself. I don’t think it’s literal. One of them also kept drawing this.” He pulled out a piece of torn paper with dark scratching’s on it, which bared a messy circle with hieroglyphs along the edges.

“A transmutation circle. Just how long were they there for?” Lan Fan frowned.

“By our records about two weeks.”

They fell silent thinking about the weight of that sentence and just what they might have seen to cause two perfectly sane soldiers to go completely mad. Ling sat with a sigh in one of the cushy chairs at the table and rubbed his temples. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this worried about an unknown situation, actually he could, but that was nearly twenty years ago. In another country as well, under different circumstances and with people he hardly knew at the time. Now it was those very same people he could only think about.

“LING!” Lan Fan shouted causing him to wake from his intense trail of thought.

“What? Sorry, was thinking about something.” He shook his head as if to physically rid his mind of his current thoughts so he could focus on Lan Fan.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re thinking about them aren’t you?” Ling’s confused facial expression caused Lan Fan to sigh in exasperation. “The Elric brothers. It might not be a bad idea to give them a call.”

“You can’t read it either? I’m not too versed in alchemy, but I was hoping you could understand some of this.” He gestured slightly to the ruined paper sitting on top of the map. Lan Fan shook her head slighty and focus on the piece of paper studying it to the best of her ability.

“None of these symbols hold any meaning for me. So, when are you going to call them?” she asked without hesitation. “Or do I need to call them myself?” She waltzed over to the ornate phone on it’s own stand placing a ready hand on it but waiting for Ling to make the move first.

“No! I’ll… I’ll call them.” Ling half-shouted. “I just hope they’re still not mad at me.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Knowing Ed, he probably will be mad at you for all of five minutes when you talk to him. Just let him rant like always, I wonder if Al is with him. Last I heard Ed was in Drachma and Al in Aerugo.” Lan Fan recalled.

“I thought they were back home for the upcoming holidays? I can’t remember all of Amestris’s holidays. Almost like they have one every month there.” Ling complained with a sigh.

“Did you forget where you live and currently rule? Emperor Ling Yao?” She teased.

“No, I did not…” he mumbled. They were currently in a three week long fall festival where a celebration is held nearly every night.

“I know you’re stalling, just call them already and if we have to make a few more calls than usual I’ll send my people to contact them directly. Hell, I might even go myself.” Lan Fan picked up the phone and the receiver carrying it to set it down in front of Ling directly so that he could not stall any longer.

“Call them Ling, you’ll be…”

Just then another quake shook through the palace making the silverware and tapestries lining the walls shake and reverberate. A heavily ornate plate slid from it’s shelf and crashed into pieces on the floor. Suddenly it’s violent shaking grew stronger causing two tapetries to fall loudly to the floor, then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Leaving Lan Fan and Ling to stare at each other with a shocked expression on both of their faces.

“I’ll give them a call.” Ling stated as he picked up the phone from the receiver and spun the dial on the front in the pattern of numbers he knew like the back of his hand. As it started to ring Lan fan pulled up a chair to sit next to Ling, she wasn’t about to miss the verbal lashing Ling was about to experience. Ling gave her a terse look then focused on the ringing waiting patiently for someone to pick up the other line. Then the sound of a click and a woman’s voice could be heard.

“Elric residence, this is Winry. May I ask who’s calling?”

“Ah, good morning Winry. It’s Ling Yao, is Edward at home?”

“Hi Ling! How’s Emperor life for ya lately? Sure, he’s home but I have to warn you, he’s been a bit touchy today. I think his automail is bugging him, it’s about to rain over here. Not to mention your little stunt you pulled on Ed. He’s still fuming about that by the way.”

“I thought so. He wouldn’t be Ed if he didn’t at least hold some kind of grudge. Can I bother him at the moment, I’m afraid it’s an urgent matter.” Ling steeled himself for what was inevitably going to be a one-way yelling session.

“I hope everything is alright, I’ll grab him for you just give me a moment.” There was a small thunk of the phone being set down, most likely beside the receiver and receding footsteps. Then silence for all of thirty seconds then the sound of shouting could be heard.

_“What does that bastard want now?! I still haven’t forgiven him you know! What?! Fine! But don’t think I won’t lay into him. He owes me two thousand Cenz from the last time I visited him! And don’t get me started on… what? Fine.”_

The sound of large footsteps grew closer to the phone as the phone was roughly picked up from the table.

“Ling Yao, this better be good. And if you try to swindle me again, I swear… I’ll think of something. And it won’t be a good something either. Now, what’s the problem? Not enough taxpayers to pay for your food?” Edwards gruff voice growled through the phone.

Ling swallowed, “Look, I know you have every reason to hang up on me right now, but I may have a situation that I must ask for your assistance in. Yours and Al’s.”

“Can you get to the damn point Ling?” Edward huffed through gritted teeth.

Without further flare Ling laid out all the details he gained through the months. The quakes and their intensities, the quakes inconsistencies compared to the fault line. The village where the source may possibly be, and the results of sending a small group to recon the area to get further detail. Then the debriefing of the remaining men and what they saw in a remote cave in the mountainside. Edward at first was terse with him and simply chalked it up to the fault line acting up. Then as Ling gave more and more points on the matter Edward grew silent, simply taking in all the information and only asking certain questions that seemed to bother him about the details.

“And you’re saying they grow in intensity then just suddenly stop? No reduction first?” Edward pondered.

“None, we just had a quake before I called you up. It was so intense things were falling off the walls. This has never happened before.” Ling stated.

“This does sound fishy. And the circle your men drew, anyone able to recognize any of the symbols?” Edward asked, a small scratching sound could be heard through the phone. It seemed Edward was taking this seriously and jotting down notes.

“None of my alchemists could make anything out, but it did hold some similarities to your alchemy, the layout of the circle for example. It’s…”

“Don’t worry about giving me details. I hate trying to figure that out over the phone. I’ll get Al and we’ll hop on the next train to meet you. I think the next available is in two days. Does that sound good to you?” Edward asked seriously. It was as if he had forgotten about his grudge, but Ling knew better.

“I’ll actually make a few calls and see if I can change the schedule of the train.”

“That bad huh?” Edward asked.

“You have no idea. Let me know if you need anything and I’ll have Lan Fan arrange it. See you in two days.” Ling finished, waited for Edward’s goodbye before finally hanging up the phone on the receiver.

“That went better than I expected.” Lan Fan sighed. “He seems to be taking this seriously.”

“You know Ed and Al, they always take anything having to do with alchemy seriously. I just hope they get here quick enough. I want them to experience this firsthand.”

“I’m sure they will. Well, you want me to make the proper arrangements? I can call the train stations in Amestris and here. You still have your dignitaries to take care of this morning.” Lan Fan gave him a friendly shove on his shoulder, breaking him of his trance of deep thought.

“Ugh, do I have to? The Drachman has been getting on my nerves and won’t stop being a boorish pig.” Ling whined. “And don’t get me started on the Cretan.”

“You’re the one who wanted to become Emperor remember? You’ll be fine. Finish dressing and I’ll get started on the calls.” Lan Fan picked up the phone and began dialing the numbers she knew, leaving Ling to sulk toward his discarded shoes from earlier.

“I just hope this isn’t serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	2. It Opens at the Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al are on the way, but to what? A familiar face appears while on the way and they get more and more details. Without delay they head to the possible source of the tremors, but are they prepared for what lies in wait?

It didn’t take long for Edward to hug his young son and daughter goodbye and give a goodbye kiss to Winry. He always had a suitcase ready for situations like this, mostly in preparation for whatever trouble Alphonse got himself into. It was as if the roles reversed with age. Now Edward was the one to cover and protect his brother’s ass. Not that he needed it much in the first place with Zampano and Jerso still tagging along with him. Their search for finding a way to restore their bodies proved fruitless so far, but they were tenacious. It only proved to be more of a challenge, a challenge they looked forward to beating soon. That was until Ling’s call. Edward knew the source of the tremors were indeed alchemy based, but he couldn’t wrap his head around how or why.

“Let’s go Al, daylight’s wasting and Lan Fan said the train from here won’t be making any stops!” Edward shouted past Winry, making her flinch from how loud he was.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Alphonse panted loudly.

“I’ll be back soon, I hope. I’ll call you when I get there.” Edward said softly to Winry.

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep. Look just, be careful alright. No heroics.” Winry gave him an affectionate pat on his chest and one last peck on the cheek as Alphonse rounded the corner with two suitcases in hand.

“Jeez Al are you bringing the whole library with you?” Edward joked.

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with, so I’m bringing all of my Alkahestry research. It’s only a few tomes and some papers.” Alphonse stated as he set the suitcase next to Edward’s who promptly tried to lift it and had to strain himself to lift it even a few inches off the ground.

“Only a few tomes he says!” Edward wheezed. A large muscular arm reached past him and grabbed the handle of the suitcase. Edward spun his head around to see he was face to face with Zampano.

“Let me get that. Jerso brought the car around.” He smiled.

“Thanks, Alphonse let’s go! No more books!” Edward turned his attention back to Winry who was just patiently waiting for him to finish. It was always like this when the boys were heading out, she knew better than to try to pry his attention away, it would only frustrate both parties. “Sorry, I promise I will give you a call when I get there.”

“Just tell Lan Fan I said hi for me okay? And don’t forget to oil your automail!” Winry scolded.

With that Edward grabbed his suitcase and started for the door, he gave one last look at Winry and his two kids hugging her legs as he took a deep breath and opened the door. His son was nearing ten years of age and his daughter eight, inside he thought about how his father left him and his brother in much the same way. He hated himself for even comparing himself with Hohenheim. Leaving was always the worst part, and inside he hoped this was only something minor, but his gut said otherwise. He gave a wave to Pinako Rockbell who was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch. She waved back with her pipe in her hand lazily as she watched the boys load up. Zampano had the car door open and waiting as he took Edward’s suitcase and added them to the pile in the trunk. Alphonse came storming out of the door with another two in hand while shouting his goodbyes to Winry. Edward gave an exasperated sigh at the sight and loaded himself into the back seat.

After finally being loaded up with half a library in the trunk they chugged along to the Resembool train station. Nearly everyone there knew the brothers and the two hulks that followed them. Being frequent flyers on the train they knew which seats the boys preferred and made sure they got everything squared away before leaving the station. The train was nearly empty, not many people were heading straight to East City station. The boys made themselves comfortable, while Edward and Alphonse started diving into Xingese lore and Alkahestry. It would be a day’s ride to get to East City, and then another day’s ride to get to Xing. Giving them plenty of time to flit through any and all things Xing with Alphonse as the primary knowledge on the matter. Having spent nearly 15 years collectively in Xing he knew many of the customs and culture.

After arriving at East City, Edward and Alphonse were basically pushed onto the next train without given any time to stretch or relax from the long first day’s ride. As they boarded the next train, they entered their personal cabin to find a familiar face.

“Lan Fan!” Alphonse shouted in surprise.

“Hello Alphonse! Edward. How have you boys been keeping?” Lan Fan smiled and stood from her seat to give them both a friendly hug.

“Doing alright. How’s his highness? Still being a royal pain in the ass?” Edward asked with a grin on his face. He knew how Lan Fan reacted to any insults to her lord but to his surprise she smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Emperor Ling is still Ling. I’m here in case you boys have any questions you want to ask on the long ride, and to show you this.” She pulled out the torn and blood-spattered paper with the crude circle drawn on it. “Please tell me you can read any of this.” She sighed exasperatedly. Edward took the paper gingerly trying not to rip or tear the paper any more than it already had. The two brothers stood close to each other studying the circle with great concentration.

“I recognize some of these symbols, but the array, it’s odd.” There was a jolt from the train as it started moving.

“Care to sit down and study it or are you going to stand in the doorway the whole ride?” Lan Fan joked. The brothers took the cue and moved to sit across from one another as Zampano and Jerso took their seats across from themselves. All eyes were on the disheveled paper. Edward and Alphonse would occasionally point out symbols and remark on their origin from possibly Xerxes, then a few Drachma symbols would come to light as Edward would point out. It seemed to be quite the mess that neither brother could make out clearly.

“It’s no good, we’ll have to see the real thing up close. And Ling said it’s in some cave in the east?” Edward finally removed his eyes from the paper to look at a slouched Lan Fan leaning against the window.

“Yes, once we get to Xing, we’ll take a carriage to that village.”

“Not wasting any time, are we? No chance for a food break or anything is there?” Edward whined.

“Once you feel what we’ve been feeling for the past few months, you won’t want to wait either.” Lan Fan turned serious, making Edward straighten.

The rest of the ride was spent trying to decipher what little could be seen on the drawing. All got a few hours of sleep until the train reached it’s final stop. They were hurriedly transported into several carriages, all black in color with the same color horses pulling them. Edward and Alphonse were shoved into one specific one along with Lan Fan who wore a frustrated frown on her face. Once they were in, they looked up to find Ling sitting in wait.

“Ling! Aren’t you…?”

“Supposed to be back in the palace! What are you thinking!” Lan Fan finished with anger. Her shouting could be heard from outside. Ling shushed her as best he could and motioned for her to sit next to him. He wasn’t worried about any retaliation from her with the brothers around but knew he would be getting what for the next time they were alone.

“I’m not about to just sit this one out. You didn’t experience the last one nearly three hours ago. And I’m sure this next one is going to be worse.” Ling’s face made Lan Fan cease her angry tirade. She knew the severity of the situation and promised herself to be mad later.

As if on cue another sudden quake began and lasted a full five minutes before stopping. Edward and Alphonse peeked outside the carriages to find some houses were on their last legs and many of the people were on the ground from the sheer force of the quake. The carriages sustained some damage but were fixed easily with alchemy. Once all things were in order, they took off east.

“You weren’t kidding. And it’s been like this for three months?” Alphonse asked.

“It wasn’t as bad at first, it’s only gotten worse within this last month. I tried to send another group in, but we haven’t made any contact as of yet. I’m seriously starting to worry about this.” Ling stated, with lines of worry on his face.

“I don’t blame you Ling, have any of your guys asked anything from the people in the village?” Edward asked.

“Of course they have, but all we get are tall tales and folklore.”

“There’s always some truth in folktales Ling. You never know. But we’ll see when we get there.” Alphonse said with a sigh.

The rest of the two-hour ride was spent conversing about the possibilities of what may lie in the cave. They also concluded to ask some of the elders of the village about the lore in the area. With sore bottoms and creaking backs, they finally arrived at the small village, the villagers all gathered around to gawk at their arrival. As soon as Ling exited the carriage all bowed low before him.

“Rise good people, I’ve come to ask a few questions of your village elders. May we please meet with them in the nearest home that is available?” Ling announced.

Edward and Alphonse were surprised by his candor and how he carried himself in front of his subjects. They only ever witnessed him being kingly once during his coronation. One of the elders, an old man by around eighty years of age, stepped forward toward Ling but were stopped by armed guards. They were ordered to back off, angrily by Ling.

“My home is always open to you my lord. There we can discuss the source of these tremors. This is why you’re here is it not?” The old man queried.

“It is. Your name sir?” Ling asked kindly.

“Chang Fao my lord.” He said while bowing slightly.

“Lead the way Chang Fao.” Ling smiled. He turned and gave a few motions to the guards who were quick to move and started to unpack and move things toward the mouth of the cave. Edward, Alphonse, Lan Fan, and Ling followed the old man to his humble home, which was being held together by boards and stilts to keep the stone walls from falling. Half the roof was gone and the rest unshingled. Looking around the village proved that this house was the better looking one of them all. The rest were merely just walls or were completely destroyed. They ducked beneath the low doorway and entered his half-furnished home. Seats from other houses were brought in while the old man’s grandson made tea for them all. At first the layout of the seats made Ling the dignified head of the house, but he grabbed the chairs himself and formed them into a circle. This made the old man smile greatly as he took a seat that was offered to him by Ling.

Once all were seated and tea handed to each person, the old man started first.

“So, what would you like to know?” He asked while looking around at each person in the room. Ling looked to Edward and Alphonse for a response, he’d like to leave the questioning to the professionals. Edward recognized his cue and leaned forward holding his cup of tea out in front of him.

“Can you tell me the folklore of this area?” he asked with great respect.

“I can. But where to start. Hmm. Firstly, this village was founded by the monks of the Western Sage. You know of this sage yes?” He asked.

“More than you could possibly know.” Edward mumbled under his breath.

“What? Sorry I’m a bit hard of hearing.”

“Yes, we are aware of the tales of the Western Sage.” He motioned between himself and Alphonse as he said this.

“Over four hundred years ago he brought his knowledge of what we now call Alkahestry, or ‘The Dragon’s Pulse’. Which, believe it or not was not named from the energy that courses through the earth, but by a real dragon. A dragon that was brought with him from the west and buried here. There is a tale of the dragon’s body becoming one with the earth and we draw from her to perform our Alkahestry.” He paused a moment to sip his tea. “Here monks of the western sage would pilgrimage from the west to pray to the shrine built for the dragon within the cave. But those practices have long been forgotten. And the paths within the cave are no longer known, no maps were drawn, and the cave is much like navigating a maze in the dark. Many men have ventured inside and died; their bodies never recovered. I’ve noticed you sent in men recently. We tried to help them as best we could my lord.”

“And I thank you for your assistance. We’ll be sending smiths and stonemasons here within a few days to help with repairs.” Ling said with sympathy.

“We thank you my lord. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?” He looked back to the brothers who finished their tea and were whispering to each other.

“This dragon you speak of that my fa-, I mean this sage brought. Did any of the tales talk of where it might have originated from? Other than just ‘the west’ I mean.” Alphonse asked.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. It’s always been said that the sage came from the land in the west, but nothing was said of the origin of the dragon. We all assumed it resided in the same location as the sage himself. My grandfather always told stories of the sage and the dragon. When I was a child, I loved his stories and took them as gospel. But when I got older, I saw them as nothing but fairy tales and so forgot them with time. These tremors we’ve been experiencing, they’re not natural, are they?” he asked with concern.

“That’s what we’re here to find out.” Ling stated. “Is that all boys?”

Edward and Alphonse whispered to each other and once they were finished turned to look back at the old man and Ling.

“I think we’ve got everything we can gather; we’ll have to see what’s inside this cave ourselves.” Alphonse stated.

“Oh no good sirs. Please don’t enter there. All who enter and manage to return come back less than a man. Please heed this old man’s warning. Only men righteous of heart may enter the cave and live.” The old man pleaded.

Edward moved to answer the old man but was stopped by a raised hand of Ling who spoke instead. “We appreciate the warning Chang Fao and thank you for your time. We must be off. My men will be in contact with you about the repairs of your village.” Ling stood, and everyone followed suit. After the old man bowed one last time, they exited the house toward the cave. Before entering they climbed into a carriage to talk amongst each other.

“So, did you get anything from that?” Ling asked the brothers.

“We’re not sure. Father never mentioned anything about a dragon before.” Alphonse pondered.

“When has Hohenheim ever mentioned anything about his past before, other than that one time. And boy did he leave out a lot if you ask me. A dragon? Come on. It has to be some kind of symbol or meaning for something, like for us it’s meant to be a symbol of a perfect being. Not a literal fucking dragon. There has to be more to this, and we’re not finding anything out by sitting in this carriage.” Edward’s anger was only rivaled by Ling’s frustration.

“I’ve sent nearly an army in there and have gotten hardly any knowledge on what could be in there. Things like traps and the like. We can’t just blindly charge in without knowing what kind of dangers are in there Edward. My men haven’t been able to find any end to this maze, not to mention how some of them have been coming out crippled mentally.” Ling half shouted at Edward, causing him to cross his arms in frustration. “But,” Ling continued with a sigh. “These tremors are getting worse, and I don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to stand them.”

“Take us to the victims.” Alphonse interrupted. “We might get some clue to protect ourselves from examining the victims. Are any here?”

“Yes, we have three already. I was going to have them transported to the nearest hospital, but I’ll indulge your curiosity. Come on.” Ling sighed. With that they exited the carriage and made toward a large field tent near the mouth of the cave.

Once inside they got a firsthand look at what happens to those who dare to venture too far inside the cave. The three men were either curled up on the floor in the fetal position, hunched over on a cot, or pacing in a line, all while mumbling to themselves. Alphonse was the first to move toward them and attempted to talk to the one pacing. He tried simply speaking to him as he paced, then waved a hand in front to try to get his attention. The man paid no heed to his hand or his voice and continued to pace. Alphonse then tried to snap his fingers directly next to the mans ears, but to no avail. Then he noticed it, blood on the inside of his ears. Barely noticeable but there, nonetheless.

“This mans’ ears have ruptured.” Alphonse announced. Everyone gathered to take a look, then looked to the other three victims who all seemed to share the same wounds. “So, whatever is in there is loud, loud enough to burst eardrums. Does anyone have a small flashlight?” Alphonse looked to the nurses in the tent and to his brother and company. One nurse brandished her flashlight and handed it to him. He moved to the one laying on the floor and gently touched him on the shoulder. There was no reaction to his touch. Alphonse frowned then gently moved his hand to the mans face holding one eyelid open as he shown the flashlight in his eyes. The pupils retracted normally. “Their vision is fine. Does anyone have anything to shock with?”

“Just what are you doing Al? I won’t stand here and let these poor men be tortured any more than they already have.” Ling ordered firmly.

“I’m not, I’m testing their nervous system, but I need something stronger than just human touch. It might explain why they don’t react to any external stimuli.” Alphonse stated as plainly as possible, to show he wasn’t trying to be disrespectful.

“Fine but be careful Alphonse.” Ling warned. Edward gave him a terse look and was about to say something but was stopped by a telling cough from Alphonse. One of the nurses stepped away quickly and returned within moments carrying a chunky device with wires dangling from it.

“This can emit small electrical pulses. We use them on patients with back pain.” She spoke softly.

“That will work perfectly, thank you.” Alphonse gingerly took the device from her and placed it next to the man on the ground. “Can you help me use this on him? I don’t want to cause more harm than necessary.” She nodded and assisted in showing him where to place the needles connected to the wires on his body and how to turn it on. They started on the lowest setting and watched for any changes or reaction in his muscles. As they slowly turned up the frequency, they noticed no change, no reaction even as they reached the highest level possible. Alphonse removed one of the needles and put it in his arm to check if it was indeed working. With a shriek he pulled it out as soon as he had put it in.

“His nervous system is completely wrecked. Something in there can cause this much damage to his nerves. And I have no clue what it could be.” His revelation was met with more questions that could not be answered.

Suddenly another tremor started the severity of which made it so not a single person could remain on their feet. The tent shook violently but did not collapse thankfully, but no one was watching the tent. All eyes were on the cave victims who were all standing and screaming at the top of their lungs with their hands over their ears. How they were even able to stand during a tremor this strong was impossible to comprehend. Once the tremor was over the men resumed their previous positions as if nothing had happened. Everyone slowly got to their feet watching the men as they rose. Everyone had questions they wanted to ask but knew the answer wouldn’t be found here. They had to enter that cave.

As they stood at the mouth of the cave, Alphonse used his alchemy to whip up earplugs and muffs to cover their ears. He apologized after handing them out as he couldn’t figure out what they would need to avoid the nerve damage. But as he was handing a set to Ling, he was stopped by Lan Fan.

“No, absolutely not.” She ordered. “You are not going in there.”

“Oh, I’m going in there Lan Fan!” Ling shouted at her.

“Have you forgotten who you are Emperor Ling Yao! Have you seen the men who exited this cave? We can’t let that happen to you! You are staying here!” she grabbed the set from Alphonse, if looks could kill Ling would be dead ten times over.

Ling frustrated with how right she was grabbed a nearby soldier and pulled him into the group. “You are going with them and will relay anything that happens to me. Here.” He turned and grabbed a hand-held radio with a transceiver backpack. A device that Fuhrer Roy Mustang shared with him as an act of good faith. The guard would carry one with a cable attached to it leading to another transceiver that would remain with Ling. Edward thought it resembled the tin can phones he used to play with his brother when they were children. The soldier only bowed and accepted his role.

“What’s your name soldier?” Ling ordered, trying to ease his anger.

“Chan Po my lord.” He bowed.

“Take care Chan Po, stay with them. Help them in any way, shape, or form. Their orders are no different than orders from me. Got it?”

“Yes, my lord.” He bowed once more and took up the transceiver.

Once Lan Fan, Alphonse, Edward, Zampano, Jerso, and the soldier had their earplugs and muffs in their small tote bags, they entered the mouth of the cave. Edward and Alphonse inspected the entrance with a discerning eye, looking for any detail they could.

“Anything?” Lan Fan asked.

“No, nothing here. Let’s check inside the entrance.” Edward suggested.

They entered the cave into a hollowed-out room with ornately carved walls along the sides and a carved stone doorway in front of them. The carvings on the walls depicted dragons with four legs and two long wings in flight or in battle with humans in a mountainous area. It seemed to be the same dragon depicted on either wall. The doorway was also ornately carved with the head of a dragon at the top and what looked to be it’s legs as the frame. Wings with more battle scenes were depicted on either side of the doorway. Alphonse and Edward were completely enamored with the carvings and spent more than a long while looking at them thoroughly.

“I wonder what these are meant to symbolize.” Alphonse pondered aloud while staring at a carving of a dragon fighting an entire army of humans who were shooting arrows at it.

“Look here! Glyphs! Hey Al, can you read these?” Edward shouted from across the room. He was standing at the doorway and pointing at the frame. Alphonse rushed over and began studying the glyphs. Upon inspection he pulled out a roughed-up journal from his backpack and flipped through the pages until finally stopping on a page filled with nothing but glyphs.

“I’ve been waiting for a chance to use this! Let’s see…” He passed his fingers over the glyphs on the frame then on the page for each glyph. Giving time between each one to find their respective meaning. After inspecting each side and jotting down the meaning on each side he finally cleared his throat.

“Alright so, you want the direct translation? Or a rough?” Alphonse asked to the group. Edward didn’t give anyone any time to think about it and answered for them.

“Please just the rough, no one has time for the direct.” Edward sighed. He knew his brother would translate each glyph which could take between fifteen to thirty minutes per glyph. He had experienced the direct on more than one occasion and liked to avoid it whenever possible. Alphonse sighed, and cleared his throat in preparation.

“Well with this combination on this right side, it basically says ‘Only the sage may enter’. And the left roughly translates to ‘The circle opens at the close’.”

“Well, what the hell does that mean. There isn’t a circle in here.” Edward called angrily. They all spun in place looking along the wall and at the floor. The floor was half covered in dirt and Edward started sifting through it with his shoes. The soldier ran out of the cave and returned a moment later carrying two brooms. Edward made a motion for him to toss one to him and as he did Edward caught it deftly. They both started sweeping away the dirt and dust on the floor into the corners of the room revealing a large patterned circle on the floor. The stones forming the circle were dark grey in color with four painted stones along its edge. A black stone sat on the north edge of the circle, a green on the east, red on the south, and white on the west. A large bright yellow stone sat in the middle of the circle. Beneath each colored stone ornate carvings of different animals surrounded the large yellow stone in the center. The image of a writhing snake for the black stone, a dragon for the green, a phoenix for the red, and a tiger for the white.

“Wait! I know this!” shouted Lan Fan. “It’s the Xingese seasons. This is also our cardinal directions. Black for north, green for east, red is south, and white for west. Black is winter, green spring obviously, red summer, and white for fall.”

“What order does your seasons go in? Ours is spring, summer, fall winter.” Alphonse asked as he got closer to inspect the circle more thoroughly.

“Ours is winter, spring, summer, fall.” Lan Fan answered.

“I wonder…” Edward pondered aloud as he moved to step on the black stone. As he did so a loud snap could be heard. Everyone stood frozen waiting for anything to happen, when nothing did Alphonse moved to stand on the green stone. Another loud snap sounded, again nothing happened. Lan Fan moved to stand on the red one and Jerso stood on the white one. Loud clicking sounded through the room and the middle of the circle began dropping creating spiral stairs that went down. Once the clicking and grinding of stones stopped, they removed themselves from the stones and the stairway remained.

“How cool is that!” Alphonse shouted excitedly.

“Man your flashlights guys, let’s see where this leads.” Edward pulled out his flashlight and began the decent into the unknown space below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	3. Blood of the Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've descended down the spiral staircase, but what's at the end of the hallway? Could it be their salvation or their doom? No amount of knowledge will help them with this encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't fucking sleep.

The descent down the spiral staircase proved to be quite the tight squeeze, especially for Zampano and Jerso who were bulkier in nature. Along the walls as they climbed down were covered in more carvings, some depicting battles, other times they were pictures of the dragon during times of peace with people surrounding it and offering food. As much as Alphonse wanted to ogle the carvings, he knew they didn’t have much time for that, there hadn’t been another tremor yet and they anticipated another one to arrive soon. Meaning they needed to get to the bottom of the staircase, or it could spell disaster for everyone on it.

“It just goes on forever!” Edward yelled, his exclamation reverberating off the stone walls.

“Don’t shout in here, can you see the bottom yet?” asked Lan Fan.

“Nothing yet. Wait. I think I just did.” Edward said cheerfully. They all reached the bottom of the staircase which opened to a long narrow hallway with no end in sight. Edward started walking forward and Lan Fan grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What?” He grumbled angrily.

“Watch out for any pressure plates or traps in general.” She answered with the same amount of anger.

“This isn’t our first cave exploration. But this definitely gets chalked up as one of the most intriguing.” Alphonse exclaimed.

Their walk down the long seemingly unending hallway was uneventful, and even the walls of the hallway were bare, with no carvings or glyphs for Alphonse to gawk over. Once they reached the end of the hallway, they came upon a tall stone door. It bared no markings or glyphs, only a split dragon head in its center. Zampano made his way to the front and pushed on the door with all his strength. It slowly opened to reveal a large room that was shrouded in complete darkness. All flitted their flashlights around as they spilled into the seemingly empty room. Their lights were swallowed in the darkness but as they searched the room, their lights hit on something taking up the majority of the room. It seemed to be a large glass dome, but they couldn’t make out what was within the dome. They searched around where the dome met the floor and found an intricate transmutation circle drawn with stones similar to the ones on the spiral staircase.

“Arugh, I can’t see anything. We need more light!” Edward shouted.

Then, they heard it. A low rumble emanating from within the dome. They all backed away toward the walls of the room. After the rumbling ceased, they turned their attention to the torches lining the walls. Edward was first to light the one nearest him as he went from torch to torch. He tossed another lighter to Alphonse who followed suit. Once a decent number of torches were lit, they could make out the circle and dome better. But once all the torches were lit, they stood in shock at what they could see in the center of the dome. The dome wasn’t glass but was made up of rotating and glowing symbols that moved slowly around a silver dragon that lay sleeping in its center. The dragon nearly filled the dome completely with its sheer size. Alphonse fished out his earplugs and earmuffs in preparation for what he imagined would be coming soon. Upon seeing this everyone else followed suit. Alphonse motioned to Edward to inspect certain parts of the circle; he began taking notes in a spare notebook he dug from his backpack. The room had two entrances, the one they had entered through and another hallway that seemed to wind and weave. Edward guessed that was the way the scouts took to get here, the maze that ended many a mans life. What they had found was the true entrance.

Suddenly without warning the dragon rose on it’s four legs and roared long and loudly, everyone grasped their earmuffs to aid in blocking out the sound to no avail. Even what they had wasn’t enough as Lan Fan fell to her knees from the sheer pressure of the roar. Zampano and Jerso collapsed on the ground and promptly passed out. Their hearing after all was ten times better than that of a normal human. Edward and Alphonse were fighting the sound themselves and fell to their hands and knees. Then the dragon began ramming its body into the sides of the dome, shaking everything, small stones from the ceiling fell from the violence. After more than five minutes of roaring and smashing into the sides of the dome with all its might, it began to fill up with water. Edward and Alphonse watched as much as they could as the dragon continued roaring even as the water began filling from the bottom of the dome. Soon it engulfed the dragon entirely leaving no room for air. The dragon ceased roaring and within a few moments stopped moving entirely, almost as if it passed out. Edward and Alphonse shakily got to their feet to better examine the dragon surrounded in water. They tried looking for the source of the water but found none, there weren’t any openings in the ceiling or on the floor within the circle. After a few minutes, the water began to drain, leaving the dragon a sleeping mass in the center of the circle again. Lan Fan got to her feet panting as she tried to gather her thoughts. She wanted to scream, to ask just what the hell was even going on. It must have been evident on her face as Alphonse made his way to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They couldn’t communicate with words at the moment but hoped his actions were easily read. She calmed and took deep breaths to steady herself. Alphonse stayed with her till she was ready and returned to examine the circle with Edward. The soldier was unconscious and laying on the floor near the farthest wall, Lan Fan went to aid him the best way she knew how, by trying to wake him up.

Edward and Alphonse took turns writing in the semi empty notebook to each other, neither one daring to take off their earmuffs for fear of the dragon roaring again. They went around the circle and discussed each symbol and line, focusing on the ones on the ground. The symbols on the dome itself were all the same, basically meaning shield. A rather strong one at that. After spending what felt like more than a few hours examining all that they could see they sat in front of the circle and discussed the possible meaning of it all.

_A: This is one strong circle. The word ‘sage’ is brought up nearly in every instance. Do you think father made this to trap this dragon here?_

_E: I wouldn’t put it passed him. I’m more concerned about why he trapped it here. The word ‘friend’ is in there a few times too. Was he friends with this thing? If so, why trap it here? There’re so many questions._

_A: There’s something about the ‘blood of the sage’. I wonder if that’s the key._

_E: If it’s the blood of our dad I don’t think this thing will be getting out any time soon. But how do we get this thing to calm down. There must be something in there about controlling it. The water seems to be a factor, but it activates almost too late, I think. Plus, where the hell does the water even come from? Water molecules in the air maybe?_

_A: That makes sense. I’ll pull out some of my tomes and get to figuring out the middle of the circle, at least the parts we can read._

_E: Sounds good. I’m gonna get some food in my stomach, I’m starving._

_A: You’re always hungry._

With that the brothers separated as they went to their backpacks to either snack up or stack up with books. Alphonse laid out the tomes he figured would meet his requirements of what he was looking for. Edward grabbed a long sandwich he had stashed from the first train and pulled out a knife to cut it in half. Upon pulling it out he mishandled it on the way out of his bag and wound up cutting the lower part of his hand. Alphonse saw him from the corner of his eye and shook his head disapprovingly and mouthed the word ‘clutz’. Edward flipped him the bird and blotted his fresh cut with a spare cloth. It wasn’t deep enough to make him feel the need to worry about it, so he got it to stop bleeding and went on cutting his sandwich in half before returning to Alphonse with his books arrayed in a manner that only he would understand. They went on studying what they could see from underneath the slumbering dragon and went between writing out their guesses and observations to each other in the notebook, and simply eyeing the circle in question. While they were studying, they could hear the dragon seeming to mumble something in its sleep. It wasn’t speaking in common but some other language. Both leaned in close to hear what they could as Edward realized it was speaking Drachma.

“dolzhen nayti tebya…” it mumbled. “gde vy?”

Then it happened. The dragon woke with a start and began roaring knocking everyone to their hands and knees. Poor Zampano and Jerso were still passed out from the previous roaring session, neither Alphonse nor Edward could wake them. Alphonse fell on top of his books whereas Edward fell directly onto the edge of the circle. Lan Fan was still along the wall with the dazed and now unconscious soldier. Once the dragon was done roaring it began smashing itself into the dome again, only this time the dome seemed to be dissipating. Edward and Alphonse exchanged looks of terror as they watched the dome dissolve from the top down with the dragon still smashing itself into its side. Even as the walls completely dissolved away it continued to throw its body into the nearest stone wall, causing the room to shake as the wall began crumbling. With a mighty crack the ceiling began falling in large chunks. Panic befell the faces of those who were still conscious. Alphonse began frantically trying to gather up all the papers and books he could but was pulled away by Edward as a large chunk of the ceiling fell directly where he was just standing.

“TIME TO GO!!” shouted Edward as he dragged Alphonse behind him. Lan Fan couldn’t agree more and resorted to slapping the soldier till he finally awoke dazed and confused. Once he saw the dragon loose and the ceiling caving in around him, he was on his feet and ready to move. Zampano and Jerso were smacked back into reality as a few large chunks of ceiling bashed them in the head. They awoke to the same start as the soldier and wasted no time in changing into their chimera forms and grabbing everyone. They bounded toward the long hallway while taking one last glance at the dragon who, strange as it sounds, was growing in size. Zampano and Jerso raced down the hallway in record time and bolted up the stairway. By the time they had finally made it to the surface, back to the entrance and exit of the cave, more of the floor gave way and the stairway soon crumbled beneath them. They didn’t stand around to watch and leapt out of the cave just as it too crashed in on itself essentially closing the entrance. As the dust settled, they were greeted by an extremely concerned Ling who was shouting at them. Zampano and Jerso set everyone down and returned to their normal human forms. Everyone began removing their earmuffs and earplugs to find blood slowly coming out of their ears. Panic lit up their faces as they tried snapping their fingers next to their ears. The snapping was barely audible but still there. A collective sigh of relief was shared by everyone. Ling was still standing in front of them waiting for an answer to a question no one was able to hear. Then the ground began shaking again, it started off minor then grew intense as a loud rumbling could be heard getting closer to the surface. Behind them at the entrance of the cave the massive head of the dragon burst forth from underground. It growled a low deep rumble as it twisted and rotated its head, soon it’s front legs emerged underneath it as it lifted itself from underground. Once it was free it wasted no time and spread its enormous wings and flapped them vigorously blowing away everyone and everything, knocking over the tent and sending a few of the carriages into a leftover house, shattering on impact. After further shaking the mud and dirt from its body the dragon took to the skies quickly and began flying due west with great speed.

After a few moments people started to get back on their feet. Edward having lost sight of his brother began shouting for him at the top of his lungs, coughing every now and again as the dust bothered his lungs. As the dust slowly started to settle Edward was able to take in just how much damage they had sustained. A few more of the houses that were close to the cave were now completely destroyed, three of the six carriages were splinters. The tent was left in tatters and people were lying everywhere, some carried minor injuries, others what looked like broken bones. Edward kept yelling and searching for his brother. Through the clouds of dust, a shadow appeared and stumbled toward him. Edward shambled his way toward the figure and sighed with relief to see Alphonse was alive, cradling a possibly broken arm, but alive. His forehead had a nasty gash and blood covered half of his face. Edward took a moment to assess his own injuries. His automail leg appeared to only bare a minor amount of damage, his other leg however was cut up badly, blood was covering his entire leg and he could tell this was going to be more than a few stitches. One particular gash was bleeding more heavily than the others, which was worrying. He and Alphonse took to addressing their injuries accordingly, a sling and a tourniquet, and continued searching and helping other survivors. Ling was not spared either, he wound up with a broken leg and a few deep gashes on his arms, he had apparently jumped on Lan Fan who only wound up with a few cuts and bruises, leaving him to take the brunt of it. She was scream crying at Ling who was not paying any attention to her antics and was eyeing the aftermath. Upon seeing Edward and Alphonse his face lit up with sheer joy and relief. Zampano and Jerso luckily made it out with only minor cuts and bruises as well, they had managed to pull away a few soldiers before the dragon burst from the ground.

After the dust finally settled and the air was clear, they took count of all who remained, sadly three people lost their life, including a child who was too close to one of the carriages. All who were physically able were made to help those who required assistance. Those who were proficient with Alkahestry helped to treat the wounded. Alphonse tried utilizing his alchemy, but his injured arm prevented him from performing the hand clapping needed to initiate his alchemy. After a few attempts Edward placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad shake of his head. Alphonse became frustrated at his inability to help and resigned to give his attention to going over his notebook that he managed to save from the collapse. Edward looked to Ling who seemed distraught and held his head in his hands. Edward shambled his way to sit next to him. He grunted as he sat, trying not to upset his injuries any more than he already had. Ling gave him a look of confusion and worry and tried to say something. Edward motioned to his ears and shook his head; he could barely hear the muffled sound of Ling talking but couldn’t understand a word of what was said. Ling mouthed slowly as he pointed toward the now collapsed entrance of the cave, “Tell me what happened.” After being able to make out what Ling was mouthing Edward started to recount the past hours spent underground, leaving out as little detail as possible. Although he couldn’t hear himself clearly, he could hear the muffled version of what he was saying. Ling went from mild concern to worry. Once Edward was finished retelling all that happened Ling started to ask questions but realized Edward wouldn’t be able to hear anything. He resigned to just sit and think about all that Edward said, who was recalling everything again wondering where it all went wrong. He brushed his hand over his pants and hissed in pain at the cut he still bared from the knife in the cave. Then began to realize, ‘blood of the sage’. Did his cut cause the circle to destabilize? He looked at the cut on his hand, now freely bleeding but only in a small stream. But he couldn’t even perform alchemy, not after giving up his ‘door’ to truth in order to get his brother back. Edward after twenty years of having no alchemical ability clapped his hands together and slapped them on the ground in front of him. Nothing happened. He slumped back to rest on the side of the carriage and mulled over again what had happened. Was it just his blood that opened the circle? Although he wasn’t Hohenheim, he was his son, but was that enough? He eyed his cut again and went over the event in his head again and again. The only thing that broke his concentration was when a nurse appeared next to him and tried to heal his cuts on his leg. He waved her off and told her to treat someone else who is in more need. The gash on his leg was still bleeding but he knew it wasn’t life threatening. He’d sustained worse, this does nothing but clear his head so he could think more clearly if anything. Alphonse came to sit by him after giving up on helping anyone, he was sent away to rest by all who he had attempted to assist. Edward poked him in the middle of his chest to get his attention, after gaining it he pointed to the cut on his hand. At first Alphonse shrugged it off as another wound from the dragon, then he remembered what had happened underground and his eyes went wide with realization. After Edward could recognize that Alphonse knew what he was talking about they both sat for a bit and pondered over everything.

Doctors and nurses were called from neighboring towns to help with the aftermath. Ling sent scouts to follow the path of the dragon and to relay any and all information to himself and to Edward and Alphonse, who returned to the palace with Zampano and Jerso in tow. They only left the village once Ling was comfortable with the support it would be receiving within the next few hours. But he knew getting Edward and company back to fighting fit was a top priority, he needed to ask his questions. So as soon as it seemed clear they all packed into the remaining carriages and started the trek back to the palace. Not much was said the whole ride there as no one could even hear what the other was saying, leaving everyone with questions. After traveling for two hours they finally reached the palace. There they were treated by the best doctors and Alkahetrists in the country. Within a few hours Alphonse’s arm was completely healed, and Edwards gored leg was left with not even a scar. Ling, needless to say, was healed without delay and given a stern scolding once more from Lan Fan. They also had their hearing repaired which was a great relief as they no longer had to keep shouting at one another. After all were healed, they were brought to the dining hall for dinner. Apparently, Ling himself asked for there to be a lack of royal attire, making this a personal event, much to the relief of Edward who hated even wearing a suit and tie. They walked in to find Ling already chowing down on a table served with anything and everything your heart could desire.

“Welcome, dig in! We’ll talk after everyone eats. I know I’ve got questions, but I’ll hold them off until everyone has had their fill.” Ling shouted from his seat.

“Don’t mind if I do!” cheered Edward.

“How’s the hearing by the way? Better now?” Ling asked.

“As if it never even happened.” Alphonse stated.

“Good to hear, enjoy! My chef makes the best pork roast you’ll ever have in your life.” Ling winked.

After everyone finally had their fill the mood turned somber as Ling was the first to ask the first question.

“What the hell happened down there? I know you told be as much as you could when we were still there but, how did it go south so quickly?” Ling asked with confusion.

Edward wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a long sip from his glass. “So, I’ve had plenty of time to think about it and go over the scene in my head. In the circle it described the ‘blood of the sage’ as a sort of key. We were trying to figure out if that was literal.” Edward raised his still cut hand. He asked the doctor not to heal it, much to the doctors protests. Ling only looked at him with confusion as he tried to figure out what he meant by that.

“Remember Ed that I’m not as versed in Alchemy as you. Hence why I called you in the first place.”

“I know. The ‘blood of the sage’ meaning the blood of my father, Hohenheim.” Edward stated.

“But your father is dead. How could…” His facial expression turned to utter shock as he realized just what Edward was eluding to.

“The ‘blood of the sage shall release his friend’. We finally deciphered it on the way here.” Alphonse finished, setting his notebook down beside his plate.

The room died with that last sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	4. Only the Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon is loose, but where is it going? Will it be a safe flight? What will the brothers do?  
> A flight at night can leave many in fright as they fight in spite of the lack of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to bed now.

“dolzhen nayti tebya…” it mumbled. “gde vy?”

“YA vse yeshche chuvstvuyu tvoy zapakh. ya idu. Podozhdi menya.” It mumbled as it flew.

“Podozhdi menya!” it shouted into the wind with a rumble.

It could neither feel the wind around it nor see what was in front of it. All it felt was undying sorrow. For what or who it couldn’t remember. It followed a familiar smell, one that could never be lost to time. As it flew it cried, for what or who it couldn’t remember. All it knew to do was follow the scent, it would find its’ answer wherever the scent would lead. Below it could hear booming sounds, but none of that mattered. It felt sudden sharp pain and could feel blood running down its’ legs, but none of that mattered. Another sharp pain and a jolt to its’ core causing it to jerk in the air, but none of that mattered. Only the scent mattered.

***

“There it is! Aim high men! And… FIRE!” A soldier shouted. The spotlights moved with the object in the night sky. The cannons fired and it seemed two of the shots hit their mark. “Good men now load them up and fire again! Ah General Armstrong sir!”

“What seems to be happening here Captain? Report!” Alex Louis Armstrong ordered with passion.

“General sir, we are firing upon an unknown aircraft invading into our space sir!” the Captain recited.

“And who gave you that order soldier?” General Armstrong asked with slight anger in his tone. As he asked, dark blackish red liquid fell from the sky above them covering everything in a light spray. Armstrong sniffed the liquid and gasped in realization. “It’s blood. Do not fire anymore Captain! Not until I find out just what we are firing upon.” Armstrong called as he ran back into the small building next to the battlements. Once inside he immediately went for the phone and dialed the number to Central.

***

Everyone at the table sat silently pondering the last thing that Alphonse said. ‘The blood of the sage shall release his friend.’ And the fact that it wasn’t the blood of Hohenheim but of his son that released the dragon.

“You mentioned, when you were trying to decipher the circle that the dragon was actually capable of speech. What was it saying?” Ling asked quietly, breaking the silence.

“It said ‘dolzhen nayti tebya’ meaning ‘I must find you’. And ‘gde vy’, or ‘where are you’?” Edward recalled.

“Any idea what that might mean?” Lan Fan asked.

“No clue.” Edward shrugged. He tried to return to his meal but started to think about something. Suddenly he shot up out of his chair. “Where’s a phone!?”

“Why? What’s the matter?” Ling asked, genuinely worried at Edwards’ sudden outburst.

“That thing is heading west! I need to call Central! Get in contact with someone, anyone!” Edward announced.

Everyone realized the severity of the situation and looked panicked at Ling who simply raised an arm and pointed at a phone on a stand a few feet from the table near a wall. Edward ran to it, dialed the only number from Central he knew by heart and waited as the ringing started. “Come on, come on pick up already.” He mumbled under his breath. The sound of a click and a woman answered.

“Hello, this is Riza Hawkeye. Who may I ask is calling?”

“Riza it’s me, Edward. Listen I’ve got something that needs to be passed on to Mustang. Can you relay this information to him? I promise I’ll explain everything later.” Edward spewed into the phone.

“Ed just slow down and tell me what’s wrong. I’ll tell him for you.” Riza said calmly. Edward always admired her in situations like this.

“Listen, there’s a dragon that’s headed toward Central right now, don’t ask the details I’ll explain later. Do NOT shoot at it. Understand? Don’t fire at it. We don’t know what that thing is capable of. I know I sound a bit crazy but please, you gotta trust me. Can you relay that to Mustang?” Edward asked tensely.

“Ed, this is a joke, right? A dragon? Are you trying to get on his nerves?” Riza joked.

“Dammit Riza this isn’t a joke. We lost three people today by that thing and it’s flying straight toward Amestris. Don’t fire at it, don’t engage it at all. Just keep track of its flight and get back to me. We’re on our way there now. I’ll explain all the details later. Can you do this?” Edwards’ voice was still hoarse from screaming earlier and it clearly could be heard through the phone as Riza seemed to realize just how serious he was being.

“Alright Ed I’ll pass this along. You better have a good explanation for all this.” She affirmed.

“Trust me, you don’t want to piss this thing off. I’ll be back in Amestris in a day.” He stated flatly.

“I’ll have a car waiting for you then. See you tomorrow Ed.” Riza affirmed.

They hung up without saying their farewells. Edward immediately booked it to his room leaving the dining hall. Alphonse promptly stood up and fast walked to his and Edwards room to follow suit.

“I’ll get the train ready for you Ed!” called Fan Lan, who promptly stood and walked to the phone to make her own calls. Zampano and Jerso just looked at each other and continued to eat for a little while longer before getting up themselves to pack what little they brought with them. Leaving Ling sitting alone at his table. He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands and sighed. It had been a long day. He was due for a nap, a long one. But he wanted to make sure the boys got along fine. Once Lan Fan was finished with her call she returned to his side.

“What would you have me do my lord?” she asked formally crouching on one knee.

Ling gave her a confused look then realization hit him. “Do what you feel is right, you have my full pardon to do as you see fit.”

“Then I shall accompany the Elric brothers in cleaning up our mess, my lord.” She stated.

“Hey now it’s not really our mess, per say. It’s just…” he stopped at the death glare he was now getting from Lan Fan. He cleared his throat and finished, “You have my permission to assist the Elric brothers in cleaning up our mess. Go with my blessing.” He waved his hand and Lan Fan stood from her crouching position and left the room to help Edward and Alphonse in packing. Ling stood up from his seat and began the walk to his bedroom chambers, it was on the way to their room anyway. He’d tell them goodbye and to keep him in the loop and then promptly pass out on the nearest comfy bed. Once he reached their rooms, he was surprised to find them all empty but a small note laid on the bed with the header as just ‘Ling’ he took it up and read it.

‘Ling,

Hate to leave you without saying bye but you understand the situation. Thanks for letting Lan Fan join us. We’ll keep you updated as best we can. Let’s hope this doesn’t get too out of hand.

Ed and Al’

He chuckled and gave a heavy sigh before crumpling up the note and tossing it in the trash. “I hope it doesn’t get out of hand too. Be safe guys.” Ling said to no one in particular. He then slowly walked himself to his bedchambers and plopped down on the bed. He was out within moments.

***

“Sir, I’ve called to report my men have fired upon an unknown aircraft in our skies. But upon investigation I do not think it is an aircraft of any manmade nature. When we fired it rained blood. We have currently ceased all further engagement until further clarification. Please advise.” Armstrong informed.

“Dammit Armstrong you already fired on it?” an angry voice rang through the phone.

“Yes sir, we have.” Armstrong affirmed.

“Don’t fire on it anymore, keep track of it’s whereabouts and keep me posted.” The angry voice sounded again.

“Sir, is there something I should be aware of?” Armstrong queried with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s Ed and Al. Something happened with them in Xing. I’ll keep you posted, just let me know if anything happens.” The voices’ angry tone turned soft and slightly worried.

“Yes sir, Fuhrer Mustang sir. But, could you tell me just what my men fired upon?” Armstrong whispered softly.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, but according to the Elrics’, it’s a dragon.” Mustang whispered back.

“Surely you can’t be serious? A dragon? A real live dragon? Just what did those boys get mixed up in now?” Armstrong sighed into the phone.

“I don’t know but keep this on the down low. I don’t want panic to make my men run scared or get crazy ideas of slaying a dragon. Got it?” Mustang huffed.

“Yes sir. I’ll keep you posted.” Armstrong finished and hung up. “Those boys have some explaining to do.”

A soldier knocked then opened the door to his office without waiting for a reply. “General Armstrong sir, the aircraft in question is still bearing the same heading south west sir.” He announced strongly.

“Thank you soldier, now let me contact a few other outposts to inform them. Continue monitoring until you can no longer see it in range.” Armstrong ordered.

“Yes sir!” the soldier saluted then left, closing the door behind him. Armstrong sighed and picked up the phone again dialing a different number. This was going to be a weird one.

***

“YA chuvstvuyu tvoy zapakh. Pochemu eto tak slabo? Ya idu za vami.” It muttered to itself. Flying was becoming more painful with each wing flap, but the scent was still there, and getting stronger. It wasn’t time to give up just yet. The dragons flight path was erratic as the pain from the two cannon shots began to slow it down more, the blood loss was also not helping the situation. But it wouldn’t lose focus now, not when it was so close to its destination. Soon it would be upon it, the source of the scent that drives it to continue to fly even while loosing blood and in immense pain. Neither of which it paid any attention to. Nothing mattered, only the scent.

***

Winry gathered her small shopping totes in her arms and a small piece of paper with a list written on it. The new market in town claimed to remain open until the wee hours of the evening to accommodate those who had jobs that carried over during the night. Winry thought this perfect as she enjoyed sleeping in more than anything especially after pulling all-nighters to complete peoples’ automail. She turned toward the inside of the house and looked up the stairs at her two children.

“Hughes, Nina, be good and don’t give grandma a hard time while I’m out alright? Play nice with each other. I’ll get you something from the store if you’re good. Got it?” she called.

“Yes momma.” They both said in unison.

“Can I get a rainbow pop?” called Nina.

“I’ll get you two if you’re good. I’ll be back in a jiff.” She called one last time before leaving and closing the door behind her. She began the fifteen-minute walk to town all while gazing at the beautiful night sky above her. Her thoughts drifted to Edward and Alphonse as they always do during times like this. She anticipated him forgetting to call her and knew exactly what to say to him when he got home. She even contemplated ‘forgetting’ a screw or two if his automail was messed up. Of which she was 90% sure happened. While walking she hummed to herself and periodically turned to look back at the house, not for any reason other than to take it all in.

***

Edward fidgeted with his automail leg trying to get a certain plate that was bent wrong loose so that he could remove it. It was hindering his knee from bending as it should and was bothering him more than before. Whether it was because there was a fucking dragon in Amestris or the fact that it was heading south west toward possibly Resembool. He suddenly remembered he had forgotten to call Winry when he had arrived in Xing and gasped at his stupidity. He wouldn’t hear the end of it when he got home. Next to him Alphonse was completely wiped out and leaning against the window of the train. Edward laid a jacket over him and continued to fiddle with his leg. He wished he could alchemy some tools so that he could more easily pry the metal plate off, but he didn’t want to wake Alphonse. He bared the worst injuries of the two of them. Edward used this time to not only fiddle with his leg but think of some way to communicate to the dragon. Afterall, it knew Drachma, an older version of it but still the same. He thought of the first questions he would ask it when he got the chance.

There was a knock on the cabin door and the voice of the conductor reverberated through. “Sir Elric, there is a phone call for you.”

Edward shot up and left the room as silently as possible closing the door gently on the way out. Once he reached the phone, he braced himself for whatever news he was about to receive. “This is Edward Elric.”

“Ed, it was spotted heading south west. Also, you should know. Before I could inform anyone some of Armstrongs’ men fired on it and it sustained two shots before they stopped.” Mustang informed with a gravelly voice.

“Dammit, did it retaliate?” Edward asked hurriedly.

“No, there have been no reports of any harm of my men. Ed, are you going to explain just what the hell is going on?” Mustang asked angrily.

“Not over the phone, I’ll…”

“Then I’ll just have to make a trip then won’t I.” Mustang threatened. He knew Edward would rather avoid meeting him at any cost, he still owed Mustang the cenz he borrowed.

“I’ll write a letter and…”

“I want to help Ed. But you gotta give me something.” Mustang’s tone changed to that of an understanding parent who just wants to help their child. This off-balanced Edward who was ready to go into a long rant on other ways of delivering information.

“What do you want to know? I’ll tell you what I can or can’t answer over this line.” Edward sighed.

“First off. How dangerous is this thing?”

“Deadly.” Edward answered quickly.

“Give me a danger level.”

“Father level deadly.”

This made Roy Mustang contemplate for a moment before asking the next question. “Should I send you backup?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” Edward answered truthfully.

“In as minimal words as possible, without revealing too much over the phone, what happened.”

“Long and short of it is, searched for the source of some odd and violent tremors that were alchemy based, found a being that shouldn’t exist, and we somehow set it loose.” Edward summarized.

“I’ll want the detail version when you can, but for now keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll aid in any way I can.” Mustang stated calmly.

“Just tell Armstrong he fucked up.”

“Oh, he’s aware. Believe you me. I’ll send a squad your way, just be careful. And Ed?”

“Yea?”

“Don’t be a hero. You’ve done enough already.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Later Mustang.” Edward chuckled then hung up. He let out a breath he had been holding the entire time and finally let his shoulders drop. The news went from bad to worse, but there was a plus side. If the dragon was heavily wounded in any way, it would hopefully not attack anyone. At least until he could get there. All he could think about was the possibility of it landing anywhere near Resembool. He returned to his private cabin to find Alphonse still asleep against the window with Zampano and Jerso playing poker against each other. Just as he sat down Lan Fan reentered the cabin from her trip to the bar.

“So, what did he say?” she asked in a hushed tone so as to not wake up Alphonse.

“It’s still heading south west, but… “he sighed and put his face in his hands. “before they could warn anyone, they already shot it twice.”

“And it’s still flying?” she asked shocked at the news.

“Apparently so. I just hope it doesn’t attack anyone.” He rubbed his fingers on the back of his neck to relieve some pent-up tension there. Lan Fan reached for his other hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I have hope. It didn’t really attack when it emerged from underground remember. It just…” she motioned with her hand by flailing it in the air. “took off.”

“I know, but we still know anything about this creature. How it acts, moves, feels. Hell, we don’t even know what it eats. All we have is folklore but that’s not enough in the face of the real thing. I just hope it stays far away from Resembool.” He sighed.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Lan Fan said as she downed her drink in one gulp.

“I could use a couple of those.” Edward remarked.

“Come with me then, we’ll share a few.” Lan Fan stood and exited the cabin, with Edward in tow. Leaving Zampano and Jerso to their game and Alphonse to his much-deserved sleep. Within two shots of vodka Edward was already passed out at the bar leaving Lan Fan to sip her glass of wine alone as she thought about what was to come. There was a bell that rang through the train.

“Next stop, East City station. Next stop, East City station.”

Lan Fan hated to wake Edward after he had finally fallen asleep, so she carried him in her arms and met up with Zampano and Jerso who was carrying Alphonse in the same manner. They all shared a chuckle and Lan Fan handed off Edward to Zampano so that she could gather the bags. They boarded the next train to Resembool without any delay and a small troupe of Amestrian soldiers boarded with them. It seemed Mustang was true to his word and sent some back up as promised. But the real question was, is it enough? Lan Fan pondered that as the Elric brothers slept peacefully. She sipped her wine and decided to join the game of poker.

***

It was later than Winry had thought as she began her trek back home with two armfuls of groceries. One of the shop employees who knew her offered to give her a hand in carrying them, to which she kindly declined. Stating that this was her form of exercise for her arms to keep them fit. It was a bold-faced lie, but she didn’t want to inconvenience them, their home was so out of the way. She hoped Hughes and Nina didn’t cause any trouble for Granny Rockbell but knew with the promise of double the amount of usual candy they would most likely be complacent. She wasn’t gonna lie, Granny was getting on in years. She moved less and less, and hardly worked on automail anymore. Resorting to simply watching Winry as she worked and offering little tips every now and again to help her with a problem she was facing. But even those were happening less and less. She took a deep breath and took a mental note to bring up what was inevitable to Edward when he returned. Hopefully, he would stick around for a while, give them a chance to say their goodbyes. She sniffled and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and shook her head. She didn’t get to think about these things around the kids, too dark a subject for ones so young. But she knew she would have to eventually. As she passed the family cemetery, she bowed her head slightly to honor those of hers and Edwards family. Saying a small prayer to no one in particular to give them peace and quiet in the coming years.

As she continued, she got the distinct feeling that something was off, she looked around her for the source of her uncomfortableness but found nothing. Then she looked up at the stars, twinkling in the deep sea of the night. A large dark shadow passed over her head that caused her hair to blow wildly in it’s wake and making her drop one of her totes filled with groceries. She followed the growing shadow with her eyes as it crashed into the earth shaking her to her knees, making her drop the rest of her totes. Without paying any heed to her ruined vegetables she ran at top speed toward her home, and whatever had fallen there. As she got closer, she realized whatever had crashed, did so just outside her house. As she kept running the lights on the porch turned on, illuminating what laid in her front lawn. She stopped running altogether, held a hand to her mouth and gasped at the sight of a huge bloodied silver dragon laying on her lawn. Hughes and Nina stood on the porch gazing at the beast with wonder, Granny Pinako however was more worried about the children being eaten than anything and was attempting to shoo them back inside.

“Kids get back inside! Now!” Winry screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued running toward the house. The dragon didn’t seem to hear her or if it did, didn’t acknowledge her screaming. Winry stepped carefully around the tail of the beast to get onto the porch for a better look at it with the spotlight. She ran inside to grab one of the industrial grade flashlights Edward had brought home one day, it was brighter than any light they had ever seen. Almost as if she had the intensity of the sun in the palm of her hand. She ran back to the porch to the side of Granny Pinako who was gazing at it from the porch as well. Winry shakily shined the bright light on the main body of the dragon. She gasped in horror at the state of its belly. Two gapping holes with missing tissue and the internal organs were dangling out on the grass beneath it. The dragon was breathing laboriously and seemed to be unconscious. Winry steeled herself and walked carefully off the porch.

“Winry don’t! We don’t know what that thing will do.” Granny hissed at her.

“Hang on, I’m going to try something.” Winry grabbed a beach towel that lay on a lounge chair on the porch and approached the dragon cautiously.

“Hey there, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help.” Winry said in the kindest voice she could possibly make.

The dragon didn’t acknowledge her and continued panting, thick rivulets of drool mixed with blood poured from its mouth covering the grass beneath it. She balled the towel up as tight as she could and gently began to push it into one of the holes. She kept a watchful eye on the head of the dragon as she pushed slowly, knowing any sudden movements could spell the end for her. After pushing it to a position she felt comfortable with she turned and moved for the porch again.

“Grab every towel we have.” Winry panted, her adrenaline wrecking her body.

“Winry this thing…”

“This thing is bleeding and possibly dying. I won’t just leave it alone to die a painful death. What would my parents do?” Winry was firm in her conviction and knew this was the right thing to do. Granny Pinako frowned but nodded in agreement. Both entered the house and rifled through every cabinet for every piece of cloth they could spare. After eliciting the help of a terrified Hughes and Nina they managed to pull every available cloth in record time. Winry then went through every medicine cabinet in the house and put bottles of rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide in a bin, collecting every bottle in the house. After gathering the necessary supplies, she, and Granny Pinako carried the items outside to sit near the belly of the dragon. The kids remained inside but went to the upstairs window to watch their mother work her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	5. Blood and Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat relaxed moment on the train. The calm before the storm that is to come. And once it starts, how long will it last? Are they prepared for the trials they are sure to go through. Tests of trust and patience will change the course of their lives, be it for peace or war. Only they can determine what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one coming up soon

After sleeping for a collective twelve hours on the trains to Resembool, Alphonse was the first of the brothers to wake. “How close are we?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes to remove the slight build up of sleep. Lan Fan put down the book she was reading and looked at him with a fond smile.

“Well good morning. We’re about four hours into the train to Resembool at the moment.” She informed in a hushed tone, pointing to his sleeping brother.

“Oh, when did we switch trains?” he asked in an equally hushed voice after taking notice. He adjusted the blanket to cover Edward more thoroughly.

“I didn’t want to wake the both of you, so these two just carried you both onto the next one.” She patted the shoulder of Zampano who was also reading his own book after losing one too many games of poker to Jerso.

“Sorry Al. You looked damn tired.” He said in a hushed gruff voice.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alphonse waved his apology away with a limp hand as he took note of the books both of them were reading. “Studying up huh?”

“Always a good idea to know ones enemy.” Lan Fan stated flatly, turning to the next page.

“We don’t know what it is just yet. Friend or foe. We won’t know till we can contact it. It’s sentient, that much is sure, but we still don’t know its motivations. It speaks Drachma, that much is also clear. I know Ed visited there for about ten years before he was banned from the country.” Alphonse gave a sigh.

“What? How’d he get banned?” Lan Fan chuckled.

“The real question is, why did they wait ten years to finally ban him? He’s never gone into much detail with me on it. I guess it’s a touchy subject for him.” Alphonse gave Edward a glance of concern and pondered over just what sort of trouble he had gotten himself into.

“You haven’t asked?” Lan Fan clarified, she set the book in her lap keeping a thumb on the page she was currently on as she now took to studying the expression on Alphonse’s face.

“He’ll tell me, when he’s ready.” He sighed heavily once more before returning his attention to Lan Fan who was confused on the matter but decided it was best not to pry. Not yet anyway. “Whelp, time to get some breakfast, or is it lunch/dinner?” he asked in a whisper.

“Dinner for you.” Lan Fan chuckled. “The bar could whip something up for you if you ask them. They were kind enough to let me have some toast earlier.”

“Thanks, come get me when he wakes up ok? I have a few things I need to talk to him about before we get to Resembool.” He moved to open the door of the cabin but was stopped by a slight cough from Lan Fan. As he turned to face her, he noted the expression of worry written on her face.

“There was something that happened while you were sleeping. Mustang informed Ed that the dragon had been shot twice during its flight. No one has been injured yet but that’s all we’ve got so far.” She informed quickly.

“Shit!” Alphonse hissed between his clenched teeth. “I hope this dragon doesn’t die before we can get to it.”

“I’m not sure if it can even die at all. Remember the water?” Lan Fan whispered.

“I do. Something to think about. I’ll be back.” At the moment his grumbling stomach called for his attention rather than a long conversation on what this could possibly mean for their relations with the dragon. He cursed again as he shut the cabin door and marched toward the dining car, ignoring the passengers as he went. He took no notice of the three men that were seated close to each other as they watched him travel toward the dining car in a huff. He also didn’t take notice of them talking to each other after he passed in hushed tones.

After deciding to order some scrambled eggs and a bloody mary because, why not, he began to mull things over more thoroughly than if he had on an empty stomach. He suddenly saw a familiar shape in the corner of his eye and turned to face the oncoming person.

“ALPHONSE!” Mei shouted and rushed at him with open arms. He in turn stood and embraced her with a strong hug.

“Shhh, Mei you’ll wake people on the train. Why are you here? I thought you were still visiting the western area of Amestris with Dr. Marcoh.” Alphonse asked while giving his wife a romantic peck on the cheek eliciting her to immediately melt further into his arms.

“I was getting homesick and wanted to visit Hughes and little Nina. But what are you doing here? I thought you were staying home for the holidays this year?” she asked leaning back from their embrace to give him some space so she could look him better in the eyes.

“Well, uh, it’s um. Rather complicated.” He stammered. “But I’ll explain, I promise. Come with me to our cabin, it’ll be a bit cramped and brother is asleep, but it’ll be better to talk there than out here.” Alphonse gave a glance around the car, breathing a sigh of relief that only a few people were in and mostly toward the back of the car.

“Alphonse just what sort of trouble did you two get yourselves into now?” she scolded.

“We don’t go around looking for trouble, I swear!” Alphonse remarked. “Besides I’m not the one banned from a country at the moment.”

“Still hasn’t talked to you about it, has he?” Mei frowned. Inside she had hoped Edward would open up about whatever had happened to him in the north. She witnessed one or two times when he would wake with a start and drenched in a cold sweat. He would wave it off as a nightmare from when Father was trying to transmute all of Amestris to make himself a God, but she knew better.

Without any protests she followed the guiding hand of Alphonse back to their cabin, again taking no notice of the now four people sitting together and whispering amongst each other. Alphonse may not have noticed, but Mei did. Her years of being paranoid while searching for the key of immortality trained her well to notice her surroundings. She took mental note and promised to herself to bring it up to Alphonse when she could. They returned to the cabin to still find Edward slumped against the window completely passed out, and everyone else reading their books. Lan Fan looked up and at first smiled then grew stern, after a beat went back to smiling and greeted Mei in a formal way. Since Lan Fan was a higher member of Emperor Ling’s court, she demanded the most respect of the two. Mei bowed formally in reply with a “My Lady” as pleasantly as she could. While the two had made up for past hatred, they still couldn’t quite stand to be around one another. Alphonse broke up the tension as he tried to scoot the unconscious body of Edward closer to the window to make room for Mei. This of course did nothing to upset his current state of slumber and continued lightly snoring against the cold glass. She took a seat next to him and lightly folded her hands in her lap while keeping an eye on the door of the cabin as she felt a presence pass by rather slowly. Alphonse cleared his throat to garner her attention as she spun her head to look at a now curious Alphonse. He could read her well enough, this she knew as she adjusted in her seat and formulated her words carefully.

“It seems you have a following.” She whispered.

“I’m aware of them.” Lan Fan informed flatly, returning absentmindedly to her book.

“When were you going to tell me?” asked Alphonse.

“When I could gather a bit more information. Why do you think I keep making trips to the dining car? It’s not just to eat and grab a drink. I even go that way to make a bathroom run. I can’t make out anything they’re saying but all I know is they’re watching us very closely. Anything you’re about to tell Mei, you may want to say it in a whisper.”

“Fuck that.” Remarked Alphonse as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the wall behind him. Suddenly the walls of the room became heavily padded, even the floor and ceiling along with the door itself was padded thickly with a fabric the same color as the seats. He turned back around with a smile. “There, soundproofed.” Mei gave him a look of mild appreciation and proceeded to poke one of the cushions.

“Should’ve done that when we got here.” Lan Fan remarked under her breath, mostly to herself. The only person in the cabin that could perform alchemy was asleep for most of the ride.

“Now we can talk normally.” Alphonse said cheerfully, proud of his thoughtfulness.

“Want me to stand guard or keep watch out there?” Asked Jerso, who was getting rather bored of reading a history book on Xing.

“Just stay in here, I think it’s too late for that at the moment.” Stated Lan Fan. She relaxed more now that there was a sound barrier between them and the people outside the cabin.

Alphonse began with the phone call from Ling, and with intermittent input from Lan Fan, he laid out all that had happened within the past few days. She only asked a few questions here and there that he answered to the best of his ability. She sat in shock of the information revealed to her and mulled it over as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. After a few moments Alphonse laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she wasted no time in giving him a loving embrace.

“I’m worried about you two. Just what’s going to happen now? What will you do when you get there?” she asked timidly looking into his eyes for an answer.

“We’re not too sure ourselves. The first thing we want to do is try to make contact with it and see if it’s willing to communicate with us. If not… well. I’m not too sure. Ed had an idea to show her this.” He pulled out a wrinkled picture of his father crying in a family photo with their baby selves being held by Hohenheim and their mother. She inspected the photo and handed it back, she was already familiar with it after it was hung in the Rockbell home nearly every time she visited.

“Why do you have it now? I thought it was…”

“Still at home, I know. I took it on my last stint to Xing, I don’t know why. Just felt like carrying it around for a while. Don’t tell Ed.” He gave a forlorn look at the still sleeping Edward against the wall. “He still holds some resentment against dad, even after all these years.”

“I understand Al. I won’t. Now, you said this thing was heavily injured?” she asked changing the subject so that Alphonse wouldn’t linger too long on a subject he was still tender about.

“Yes, it was. I have no idea if it’s still flying or if it’s died already from its injuries.” He sighed.

“Will this help?” she reached into her clutch bag to bring out a vial with a small amount of red liquid within it. Alphonse turned to her in shock.

“Where did you get that? I thought only Dr. Marcoh carried that. Why is it smaller?” he inspected the vial and turned it over in his hand.

“Dr. Marcoh decided we could cover more ground by separating the philosophers stone into two separate pieces.” She informed with slight pride in her inflection. Alphonse kissed her directly on the lips in a quick and passionate manner.

“I love you, have I mentioned that lately?” he happily remarked. She sighed and melted in her seat at the praise as he continued to eye the vial and the liquid stone within. “I’ll have to ask him how he managed to do that when I see him next, but this should help heal the dragon at least. If we manage to get to it on time.”

Edward then began to stir from his slumber and sat up slowly, cracking his neck as he moved. “Just what the hell is going on? Can’t a guy get some sleep?” he turned to look at Alphonse and rubbed his eyes to remove the foggy filter he seemed to have gained while sleeping. He found that not just Alphonse was sitting next to him but Mei as well. “Oh, hi Mei, didn’t know you were on the train. How’s studying with Dr. Marcoh going?” As he asked, he noticed what Alphonse was holding in his hand and promptly threw the blanket off of himself to try to take it to get a better look. “Where did you get that?” He asked with shock.

For a few minutes they talked about the possible uses of the liquid stone when they arrived at Resembool, it wasn’t long until the intercom finally recited the long-awaited words.

“Next stop Resembool, next stop Resembool.”

Edward, Alphonse, Lan Fan, and Mei all gathered the lighter bags and possessions and began to file out of the train, leaving Zampano and Jerso to get the few heavy bags that were left. The soldiers that were escorting them also got off with them and informed Edward and Alphonse of their orders from Fuhrer Roy Mustang. As Alphonse was changing the cabin back to its normal state, he turned to look through the cabin, he couldn’t see anyone suspicious of note as he hopped off the train. He wouldn’t notice because the men in question were off of the train before they were. Waiting patiently in a far corner, watching them intently. As Edward went to the ticket booth to ask for a phone, he was stopped by a soldier from the Resembool station.

“Evening boys, just wanted to let you know something big crashed near your house Ed. We sent some guys down to take a look about twenty minutes ago and should be coming… hey where are you going?!” Edward took off toward the awaiting car that Jerso had ready and everyone that could fit filed in. They screeched out of the station at full speed toward the Rockbell home, not stopping for anything. The soldiers that were assigned to accompany them hurriedly arranged for a car to be brought to them. No one noticed two black cars with men inside follow the brothers at a distance.

***

After stuffing another two towels into the bowels of the bloody dragon she began using a small rag to disinfect the wound in small dabs. Granny Pinako appeared at her side holding a glass of water.

“Granny go back inside, I’ve got this. I just want you to watch the kids.” She whispered softly, still trying her best to not upset the passed-out dragon.

“Nonsense, I’m not staying inside while you risk your neck for a monster. I’ll help in whatever way I can. Drink this, my arm is getting tired.” She whispered back.

Setting down the cloth on a stack of towels she gratefully accepted the glass and downed it entirely in one long gulp. She handed it back to Granny Pinako and immediately went back to dabbing around where she had left off. “I can’t even begin to know where to start on this thing Granny. Just look at it. How’s it still alive after taking this much damage?”

Before Granny could answer the head of the dragon stirred and slowly lifted, it coughed more blood and spittle as it limply looked around.

“ya zdes'. Gde ty? Pozhaluysta…” it coughed again, sending blood splattering on the side of the house. It then turned its attention to the two foggy beings at its belly. “pozhaluysta, voz'mi menya k nemu. YA dolzhen uvidet' yego.” The two beings stepped back as one began talking to it, but its sound was muffled, and the language was in a tongue it didn’t recognize. Frustrated the dragon huffed and attempted to stand on its legs. It could hear loud shouts coming from one of the beings below, but it had to move. The scent was so close, so near to where it had landed, crashed to be more accurate. It managed to stand on its forelimbs, but the hind legs would not respond in kind. It craned its neck to examine the state the hind legs were in but couldn’t focus. Everything was in a fog that couldn’t be shaken off, no matter how hard it tried. Panting hard from the effort it attempted to drag its hind legs in the direction of the scent. It felt the touch of something small on its right foreleg that looked to be one of the small beings. It was saying something in a calm and soothing voice. What it was saying was unknown, but it was reassuring to the dragon.

“YA dolzhen nayti yego.” It stated with a grumble. Blood dripped from its open maw as it continued to drag itself to follow the scent. Without warning its left forelimb gave out and the dragon toppled over onto its left side, thankfully avoiding the smaller beings on its right side. It merely grumbled as it fell, not having the strength to roar in pain. Its left wing laid limply across the open field and the other arched over its body in a protective manner. An instinct that could never be shaken. Two bright white lights appeared to be coming closer at a rapid rate. The dragon growled low and deep in its throat but couldn’t manage anything more than that. The small being that was speaking soft and sweetly to it began running toward the bright lights. The dragon wished to move in a way to try to protect the small being but all it could do was slightly lift its head and bare its fangs.

“Wait! Don’t shoot! Please!” Winry shouted at the top of her lungs at the oncoming car. It stopped directly in front of her as Amestrian soldiers filed out of the car and gawked at the bloodied dragon laying on the ground and snarling at them. “Winry Elric! Just what the hell is going on? What happened? What the hell is this thing?” A soldier that Winry recognized walked toward her while never taking his eyes off the dragon.

“Please, whatever you do don’t shoot it. It crashed here not too long ago and is bleeding extremely bad and can barely move. I’m doing my best to give it aid but I don’t want you all coming in here and shooting at it. It’s not attacking anything, please. Is my husband with you?” she spoke quickly and tried to peer into the car to see if Edward had accompanied them. She was 60% sure he had something to do with this dragon on their front lawn. The soldier shook his head so as to redirect his attention to Winry.

“N-no he’s not. We were only ordered to keep track of an unknown aircraft flying in this general direction. We thought it crashed when we felt the rumbling. No one said anything about a fucking dragon! I’ll have to get on the horn and ask for further instructions. Not too far behind them another car could be seen barreling toward them.

“Is that one of yours?” Winry pointed at the new oncoming car.

“Not sure, get back Mrs. Elric. Continue with, whatever the hell it was you were doing. We’ll run interference. Just please try not to get eaten.” He began giving orders to the few soldiers with him to spread out and secure the surrounding area as he waited on the road for the car to arrive. Winry ran back toward the dragon who turned their head towards her and growled lowly. She panicked and began softly talking to the beast.

“Shhh, it’s alright. It’s only me. I’m here and I’m not going to hurt you. All I want to do is help you.” She spoke softly. This seemed to calm the dragon who lowered its lips over its fangs and instead tried to focus its attention on the other foggy beings that the other was talking to. This proved difficult as its eyes grew heavy with sleep and its head slowly lowered onto the ground.

Winry tried to keep it awake by shouting at it but after a few minutes and realizing it was only just sleeping she returned to address the now free bleeding wounds that had opened up after its attempt to stand and walk. The blood was flowing steadily and in streams, she placed a hand over her mouth and let out a choked cry. She didn’t know what to do, it was too much. She didn’t have enough cloth and not enough supplies to even address most of what she was looking at. While the holes were still packed with towels, they did little to block the organs that shifted during the move. More of what could be guessed was intestine dangled out of the lower hole nearly wrapping around its hind legs. Granny Pinako was by her side in moments and laid a supportive hand on her lower back.

“I’m not sure this is one we can save Winry.” She said softly, knowing it would upset her.

“I can’t give up, but Granny,” she paused to wipe away a few tears, “I don’t even know where to begin now. It’s even worse than it was before. What do I do?” She looked down with tears streaking down her cheeks for some words of comfort or encouragement. Just then a familiar voice shouted behind her.

“Winry!” Edward called from behind the first parked car. He ran up but stopped halfway between the car and her to stare at the downed dragon. “Holy shit.” He mumbled under his breath. Winry ran to him and hugged him in a strong embrace that they both shared for more than a few minutes. “I see you tried to patch it up. Never change Winry.” Edward gave her a kiss on her forehead as she let out a choked sob.

“I don’t know what else to do. I had everything under control until it tried to get up.” She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands as she looked to him for guidance. He took her by the shoulders and gave her a smile.

“Don’t worry, we ran into Mei on the train here and she has something that should help us.” He smiled and turned to let Winry see Mei walking up to them while focusing on the sight of the dragon before her.

“You weren’t kidding Al. This thing is massive!” she exclaimed. Edward tried to make a motion for her to be quieter but Winry shook her head at him.

“I couldn’t wake it up when I screamed at it. I think we’re ok for the moment. What is it that you brought?” Winry asked giving a sad smile to Mei who brandished her philosopher’s stone. Winry gawked at it for a moment then turned to Edward.

“But I don’t know if it’ll work. It’s worse than it was before, will it be enough?” she asked with a slight hoarse voice.

“I certainly hope so.” Said Alphonse as he joined them. “Or we’ll have slayed a dragon that didn’t need slaying just yet. Ready Mei?” He extended his hand to Mei who took it firmly, ready for the task at hand.

During this, no one noticed two vehicles with their headlights turned off drive around behind the Rockbell home. No one noticed the dark figures that filed out of the cars and peered around the edge of the house to take in the scene. They readied themselves, whispering to each other and going back and forth from the car carrying weapons. This wasn’t the sort of homecoming party that most people would look forward to, but one that was sure to leave an impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew the power went out on me during this one and nearly made me shit my pants with worry. Thankfully only a small paragraph toward the end was lost. Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	6. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tussle in the yard, the one who was blind can now see. But they're not out of the woods yet as a revelation is made and history revealed. Something must be done soon before a greater danger arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep it similar to how most people would see and hear a conversation in another language I left the translating up to my readers, but tried to convey what they were saying through action. Google translate is a wonderful mess of a thing.

Mei followed Alphonse who was being led by Winry to the belly of the dragon, blood flooded over their shoes staining their socks a deep shade of red. No one was paying attention to their footwear, however. Once Mei and Alphonse were in a comfortable spot to perform their alchemy Winry sulked back to an outreached Edward. As she stepped into his embrace, she faced away from him so she could watch whatever was sure to happen next, with his arms wrapped around in front of her.

Mei and Alphonse looked at each other and took a deep breath.

“Let’s start small with the entrails then work our way outwards. This is a lot to heal.” Alphonse sighed. Mei nodded in agreement and placed a hand on the scales of the dragon, holding the vial in the other hand in an open palm so Alphonse could put his hand on top of hers. He also reached out to touch a part of the dragon and both closed their eyes in concentration, a light emanated from between their enclosed hands as they glowed with it. They breathed out toward the body of the dragon in unison. But, as if realizing something Alphonse and Mei opened their eyes to look at the wounds to find they weren’t healing. They stopped the alchemical process and turned to stand toward Edward.

“It’s not working!” Alphonse called.

“What do you mean it’s not working? How could it not work?” Edward called back.

“I don’t understand it either, it should work.” Alphonse said as he walked away from the body of the dragon with Mei in tow. “We put- ED LOOK OUT!” Alphonse yelled as a tall man in dark clothing came from behind and aimed a gun directly at Edwards’ head. Another one grabbed Winry as well and held her in the same fashion. The Amestrian soldiers that first arrived finally noticed too late what was happening and attempted to surround the two holding Edward and Winry.

“Let them go! Drop your weapons now!” called a soldier.

“You Amestrians, never learn to watch your back.” Said the man holding Edward with a thick accent. As if on cue more men cloaked in black appeared from behind the few soldiers and promptly knocked them out. Out of the darkness Zampano and Jerso jumped into action and began attacking the men in black. The dark figures brought out long silver rods that, with a click, lit up with sparks. They readied themselves and surrounded Zampano and Jerso who stood back to back in the center. Already in their chimera forms they began using their skills to disarm or entrap the men, who moved swiftly and deftly dodging everything being thrown at them. Soon the circle grew tighter and Zampano began to panic at not being able to hit his targets. In a blink they started going in one by one and attacking the two chimeras. Using their shock batons to their full extent, whacking them on the softest parts of their bodies. In mere moments, the two were brought down into an unconscious heap on the ground.

“What do you want?” Edward asked angrily.

“Oh, we don’t want anything from you. For she is not for you to give.” He indicated toward the dragon.

“You want the dragon? What to slay it or something?” Edward huffed.

“What we want with her has nothing to do with you. Just stay quiet and you won’t be hurt.” He ordered in his ear. The man turned his head to face the men that took down the chimeras. “Poluchit' ustroystvo i svyazyvayet. Svyazhi ikh i postav' vozle doma. Toropit'sya!”

Edward realized they were from Drachma. While he understood most words, he struggled with the parts that were said rapidly, something he was never able to fix when he had visited there. They returned from the car with cuffs and an odd-looking tool they called ‘the device’. It looked to be a long rod that split into two different directions. Edward couldn’t tell what it was possibly made of due to it still being dark, but it almost looked to be made of stone.

As they got closer the man holding Edward started shouting again. “Snachala svyazhite dvukh monstrov. Privet! Ne ispytyvay moye terpeniye. Poshevelivaysya!”

Suddenly the dragon shot awake raising its head high above everyone. It looked around as if taking in all that was happening around it. Then the man holding Edward turned in a panic and shouted at the man holding ‘the device’. “Speshite, prinesite mne eto ustroystvo!” As soon as he finished shouting the dragon moved to get up but only succeeded in standing on its forelimbs. The frightened man with ‘the device’ shakily handed it to the commanding officer and ran away from him. The commander tossed Edward to the side; the dragon followed Edwards fall with its head before returning to look at the man holding ‘the device’. The man held it outstretched at arm’s length pointed directly at the dragon, but before he could say or do anything the dragon arched its neck forward and bit down on the man then lifted him into its mouth and shook him violently between its teeth. ‘The device’ fell from his limp arm and landed on the ground with a light thunk. The others gathered together in a spot far away from the dragon.

“Tebe nikogda ne nravilsya etot instrument?” Came a commanding voice from the direction of the parked cars behind the house. The dragon ceased its shaking and spit the limp body of the man onto the ground beneath it. Edward and Winry joined up with Alphonse and Mei, huddling as close to the house as possible to distance themselves from the dragon as well as the men from Drachma. Who appeared to have forgotten all about them. “Ty mozhesh' ponyat' menya, drakon?” He called to it.

“YA mogu, ty, mraz’.” Grumbled the dragon, spitting blood as it spoke.

“My prishli, chtoby zabrat' tebya.” He stated flatly while walking closer to her displaying no fear as he spoke or moved. “Vy budete sledovat' nashim komandam. Ili eti lyudi umrut.” He made a gesture with his hands toward Edward and company. Edward was roughly able to understand what was being said, but the man’s inflections made it more difficult to tell what words meant what.

“YA ne budu delat' takiye veshchi. I ya ne pozvolyu tebe nikogo ubivat'.” The dragon spoke louder and clearer as if trying to mask the state it was in.

At this the man laughed and pointed to the dragons belly, then to its head. “Vy dumayete, chto mozhete borot'sya s takimi travmami? Ne govorya uzhe o tom, chto vashi glaza zastekleny. Ty voobshche menya vidish'? Ty ne sovsem prosnulsya, ne tak li?”

“Mne ne nuzhny glaza, chtoby ubit' tebya.” The dragon growled. At this the man froze for a moment then scurried to get ‘the device’. The dragon lunged its gaping maw toward the man and barely missed, but the sheer force of its face hitting the dirt caused the man to stumble and lose his grip on ‘the device’. Giving up entirely he ran back towards the group of remaining Drachma men all standing watching the scene. The commander pushed one of the dumbfounded men toward the dragon while pointing at ‘the device’ on the ground. “Prinesi eto mne!”

The dragon groaned in pain from moving so much as its wounds began bleeding more heavily. Winry started to worry and started to move but was held in place by the firm grip of Edward. He was looking at something approaching in the distance then returned his glance at Winry. “Not yet, Al, Lan Fan, Mei? I have an idea.” Edward brought them into a tight huddle as he told them his idea. Alphonse at first was skeptical but once he heard it out, he nodded in agreement. Everyone agreed on it and Edward took a deep breath. Winry grabbed his shirt sleeve making him look back at her. They shared a kiss and he stood up from the group, ready to enact part one of the plan.

“I’ll get it. But you have to promise me that when I do, you’ll take it,” he pointed to the dragon, “and leave.”

“That has been the plan since the beginning.” The commander huffed. “But if you try anything, I’ll have you shot.”

“I just want you off of my property.” Edward shouted. “So, do we have a deal?”

“Fine. Bring me that device and I’ll spare you and your family and leave.” He shouted back.

Edward started moving slowly toward the dragon and the device, but as he did so he whispered to the dragon haltingly but clearly. “YA zdes', chtoby pomoch' tebe. Pozhaluysta, ne yesh' menya.” At this the dragons head snapped to look at Edward, it lowered its head to get a better look at him and he froze in place. It sniffed him strongly and looked at him again.

“Khoenkhaym?” it asked softly.

“YA yego syn.” Edward whispered back placing a hand on his chest for emphasis.

The dragon reared its head back and it was as if its vision cleared as its eyes opened wide. Suddenly it was on all fours and rushed at the Drachma men, killing three before they could react. The commander was screaming and running toward the cars behind the building but was stopped by Alphonse who used his alchemy to encapsulate him in dirt. Edward was trying desperately to get the attention of the dragon. “Don’t kill… come on! Ne ubivay bol'she. U nas yest' rezervnaya kopiya!” The dragon stopped leaving two men remaining on the ground sustaining severe wounds from the dragons attack. Mei grabbed the cuffs that were supposed to be used for them on the last two left alive. They were stunned and terrified of the dragon, shaking violently as Mei cuffed their hands behind their backs. Winry was running toward the dragon and trying to wave it down.

“Please! You need to stop moving! You’ll bleed to death! Ed tell it!” Winry looked to Edward for help in relaying that information but before he could say anything the dragon collapsed on the ground but still faced toward Winry as it looked at her with confusion. It then turned its head to look at Edward.

“Idi ko mne. YA ne budu yest' tebya.” It coughed. Edward approached it slowly, trying his best to not freak out. The dragon lowered its head so that the tip of its nostril rested on his forehead, there was a sudden bright flash of light and Edward fell backward. He felt no pain or any sensation, but the sudden light scared him.

“There now. I can finally understand what you’re saying.” The dragon sputtered; blood dripped from its mouth as it spoke. “Guess I should heal myself up.” it coughed as it closed its eyes and focused. Everyone watched as the towels that Winry had stuffed into the holes in the dragons chest were pushed out and the wounds healed themselves in moments not even leaving a scar. The sight made everyone’s jaw drop in shock. “There, that’s much better. I’m sorry, let me make this easier.” The dragon slowly began shrinking in size until its head was now eye-level with Edward. No one said a word and was in complete shock as they watched a dragon shrink down to the size of a man. It stepped toward Edward.

“But you… how did, you were…” he fumbled through his thoughts, trying to find a cohesive one but found nothing that could accurately describe how he felt.

“I’d love to discuss everything with you but not out here, not like this.” Its eyes fell on the man encapsulated in a mound of dirt with only his head poking out at the top. Edward shook his head of his stupor and nodded in agreement. They spent the next hour loading the three remaining Drachma into the basement of the Rockbell house. Then attended to the soldiers as well as Zampano and Jerso, who were knocked out in the attack. Once they were revived and had a few moments to catch their breath they resumed their duty of guarding the home. By the time everyone was awake and settled, dawn was just breaking over the horizon.

Everyone including the dragon entered the house and stood around in the main room waiting for someone to say or do something. The dragon took up the entirety of the couch and laid down like a dog but crossed their forelimbs in front of them, making sure to also fold their wings down to ensure it could swivel and look at each person in the room. It sighed deeply and looked around the room, then opened its mouth to say something but was interrupted by a slightly perturbed Winry.

“How are you healed and alive right now?” Winry asked angrily.

“I want to apologize for what I put you through Mrs. Elric. I know it wasn’t easy, but just know I wasn’t in my right mind when I crashed onto your front lawn, broken and bloody.”

“Wait how do you know my name?” Winry asked stunned.

“When I scanned Edwards’ mind I not only gained the ability to understand your language, but also learned about some of you through his eyes. I also know what has happened in your past. I would like to apologize to you all, for my previous actions in the cave as well as out of the cave. I was in a state of severe grief and was not myself.”

“Grief over what?” asked Lan Fan dejectedly. “Your ‘grief’ killed three people and injured many more in Xing. That’s not counting the people that were injured from the tremors you caused.” Her anger built up with each word that spewed out of her mouth.

“Not what, whom.” The dragons words dripped with guilt.

“Hohenheim right? You knew my father? How?” Edward inquired, trying his best to hide his frustration and failing.

“Your father came to Drachma after hearing some claims about a savage monster being used as an instrument of war. When he found me, he saw that I was being controlled to perform horrible acts on humans in the name of conquest. That tool that you hold in your hand is one of many devices they used to control me.” The dragon pointed with its nose to the item in question. Edward inspected it for a moment while thinking back to all the carvings they saw in the cave before reaching the large room that held the dragon. Most of the scenes depicted were of battles with the dragon at its center. Alphonse seemed to have been thinking of the same thing as they both shared knowing glances toward each other. Edward returned to look at the item.

“How does it work?” he asked timidly.

“I’m sorry, I never got the opportunity to learn how those things worked. But…

“Why were you trapped inside that circle?” Alphonse asked curiously, interrupting whatever it was going to say next.

The dragon paused, colleting their thoughts, “Your father deemed it the best course of action.”

“The best course of action against what, exactly?” Alphonse pushed further. It was clearly a touchy subject for the dragon.

“Those tools that they used to control me, they’re indestructible. Much like myself. He was hoping that they would be lost to time. Forgotten about and buried. But somehow, when I was in the circle, I felt…” it trailed off thinking back, “It’s hard to describe, after hundreds of years of being in alchemical induced slumber, one day it was as if a switch was flipped. I had a sense of great loss that wouldn’t dissipate. I lost all sense of self and fought against it as best I could. I’d like to say I could’ve controlled my actions,” it paused a moment to let out a sigh, “but the circle your father made was a strong one, it dulled many things. Sight, sound, touch, and made it impossible to do anything other than sleep.”

“When we studied the circle, we managed to translate a portion of it before you were released. ‘Blood of the sage shall release his friend’. Makes it sound like he was supposed to return to let you out.” Edward remarked, now somewhat calmer now that things were being explained.

“That was the plan.” The dragon sighed. “To release me before the Promised Day when I could return the favor. Seems he had other things on his mind, seeing that it’s now past and done.”

“Wait, you knew about the Promised Day? How? And why did he tell you?” Edward crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the wall, frowning at the dragon with confusion lining his face.

“When he retrieved me from Drachma, on the way to Xing we shared our stories. I learned of what happened to him in Xerxes, similar to how I learned of your past Edward. I told him I would repay his kindness and aid him in defeating the homunculus in any way I could, that it was my duty.” The dragon flexed its wings a touch sending a slight shock down its body, it was clear when it groaned that something was wrong.

“You alright?” Edward asked with concern.

“It’s been over four hundred years since I’ve been awake, not to mention sustaining heavy damage without healing during an entire night. I’m not fully self-sustaining yet, I’ll need more time before I can do anything like go into battle.” The dragons head shot up and swiveled looking in all directions. “Which it seems we won’t be avoiding any time soon.”

“What do you…” Alphonse started, but before he could ask the dragon stood from the couch.

“There’s no time. Edward may I speak to you privately?” the dragon approached him cautiously.

“Uh, sure I guess.”

 _“Good, I hope this is ok. No one else can hear us.”_ The voice reverberated in his head making him jerk in shock.

_“You can talk telepathically?”_

_“Of course, I can. Now, we don’t have much time, but more Drachman spies are arriving in all directions, I counted twenty in total. It seems they want something, or someone back.”_ It pointed with its eyes to the basement.

 _“How can you tell that?”_ Edward asked still shocked about being able to hold a conversation in his head.

 _“Let’s just say I have acute senses. That’s not the point. The point is I noticed something when I glanced through your past. You gave up your Door of Truth to return your brother back to this world.”_ Edward smiled and nodded his head, sure of himself.

 _“You fool! You have no idea just what you have done to yourself!”_ it shouted in his head. He recoiled, and his smile dropped.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“That door is more than a representation of your alchemical self and ability, it’s you. All of you, and you gave it away.”_

_“I still don’t see the problem but let me tell you something.”_ He straightened himself and looked fiercely at the dragon before him. _“I would do it again in a heartbeat.”_ The dragon started chuckling softly before laughing heartily, stunning everyone in the room.

 _“I have to say, you are your fathers son alright.” It sighed aloud. “But I can’t leave things as they are. You’re meant to have your door, regardless of the circumstances. I need you capable and ready for what’s to come. I just hate that I’ll have to see his sorry face again.”_ Edward frowned unsure what it meant by this as it turned away.

“Good people, very soon it seems we will have visiting company of the Drachma kind. Those soldiers outside should come in along with the ones that just arrived.” The dragon announced. “But first, I have some questions for our friends in the basement. And I believe it best after I retrieve the answers, to move everyone below for safety.” Everyone stood from their leaning or sitting positions in shock. Lan Fan went to the window to try to see what the dragon was talking about. But saw only the still heavily blood-stained yard and now two extra cars with more Amestrian soldiers around them.

“There is also a bit of alchemy I’ll need to perform on Edward.” The room spun from looking out the window to gazing at the dragon and Edward. “This will render me completely useless; I’ll still be able to hear and understand what happens around me, but I’ll be unable to move or answer any questions. Possibly.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Alphonse interjected, clearly worried for his brother.

“In doing so, Edward, Alphonse. Should the need arise. Use this on me. But only if the need arises.” Its voice put emphasis on the ‘only’ as it pointed at the device still in Edwards’ hand. He raised it and looked directly at the dragon.

“What will it do to you?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“For that, I can only let you witness for yourself. Now…” it turned and began walking toward the door leading to the basement. “let’s meet our Drachman friend, I’m sure he’s dying to meet me.”

Lan Fan called for all the soldiers outside to come indoors, once inside they questioned as to the reason why. Lan Fan could only tell them of the warning from the dragon, they didn’t understand the reasoning but couldn’t protest, orders from the Elrics’ were orders from Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Leaving the soldiers to stand around upstairs with Pinako, Hughes, and Nina, everyone else filed into the basement and lined the walls, standing a far enough distance away from the three tied up men on three chairs. All still sustained their wounds from the battle above, leaving small patches of blood on the floor beneath them. Two were looking around frantically, but the commander wore a broad smile on his face as the dragon stepped closer.

“Itak, ty nakonets prishel ko mne.” He muttered.

“Ah, we’ll be using English for now. I only have one question for you, then we’ll see about getting you and yours over to the Amestrian army. I’m sure they have plenty more questions for you.”

“I will reveal nothing to you.” He spat.

“Oh, you will General Adrik Gennadi.” The dragon smiled a toothy grin.

“How do you…” he frowned.

“I know a great many things General, but the one thing I wish to know most is this.” She nosed Edward closer as he held out the device for all to see. “How do you operate this?” the dragon asked with a hint of forcefulness in its tone. “Now I can simply let you tell me, or I can pry it from your mind. And let me just say, for me to do that would be like rubbing a smoldering coal over your sad useless chunk of a brain.”

“You wouldn’t.” his eyes filled with fear with the knowledge that what it said was possible.

“Oh, wouldn’t I? You weren’t going to let these people live once you had control of me. Don’t think I couldn’t tell that. Now,” it inched closer, baring its fangs for intimidation, “How do you operate the device?”

The intimidation worked as he began sputtering. “Th-there’s a small button, underneath a hidden compartment at the base of the handle. You simply push it.”

“And what else? You’re forgetting something General. And I’m losing my patience.” Saliva glinted in the small amount of light coming from a single light bulb above it.

“Only those who’ve seen the truth may use it.” He panted quickly, terrified for his own life.

“Thank you General. I’m sure that makes sense to you boys well enough?” the dragon asked as it turned away from the sputtering man on the chair.

“It does.” Both brothers recited in unison. Everyone else save for Lan Fan and Winry wore confusion on their faces and looked to each other for some clarification.

“Proshchay, Amestris mraz'.” The General muttered suddenly. He opened is mouth wide and flicked his tongue on something white and moved to bite down. In a flash the dragon spun its head and the white object in question disappeared. Leaving the Drachman to bite down on nothing and confusion filled his face. He screamed in anger and in his mouth one of his front teeth were missing.

“You won’t get away that easy.” The dragon chuckled and looked at the other two men. They opened their mouths to feel with their tongue a missing tooth in the same manner as their General. They both hung their heads in shame. “Let’s move these fools back a bit. I’m going to need some space for this one.” It sighed. Alphonse, Zampano, and Jerso moved the defeated Drachman into a broom closet just big enough to squeeze everyone in. The General was still screaming as they shut the door behind them. Alphonse returned to find Edward and the dragon standing in the center of the room, he hurriedly joined them with an expression of worry.

“What’s happening now?”

 _“Now we’re going to do something about your brothers’ door_.” The words resonated in Alphonse’s head making him step back in shock.

 _“Not so fun is it?”_ asked Edward in his own mind.

 _“He can hear that you know?”_ the dragon chuckled. Edwards face flashed red and he looked down. _“Hand that thing off to Winry, she’ll take care of it for now.”_ Edward quickly handed it to her, she took it confusedly, but he shook his head and whispered, “I’ll have to explain later.” She sighed heavily and took it in hand.

 _“What do you mean about my brothers’ door? His Door of Truth? Is he getting it back?”_ Alphonse asked hurriedly.

 _“I thought it a good idea to at least tell you what’s going to happen, seeing as it was you for whom he gave up his door for. While I understand why he did it, neither of you understand the consequences of that action. But I have no time to explain it here, I’ll let your brother inform you when we return. Alphonse you’ll need to fortify this house with barriers while we’re away. For you it’ll be a few hours, for us though.”_ It sighed aloud, _“It’ll be much longer, depending on how much of an ass he’ll be to me.”_ At this the brothers frowned and looked at each other, shrugging as to the possible meaning behind that statement. “Alright, stand back Alphonse and we’ll get started. See you in a few hours.”

“Be careful Brother.” Alphonse said aloud, placing a firm hand on Edwards shoulder.

“You too. See ya soon.” As they shared a quick embrace the dragons eyes flashed with a white light and a glowing intricate circle appeared on the ground beneath them. Alphonse squeezed tighter for a moment more then broke the hug to exit the circle.

“Now, brace yourself. This might sting a little.”

The circle slowly slit up until it was bright enough for everyone to shield their eyes. A scream could be heard from the center that sounded like it came from Edward.

“ED!” Alphonse shouted as he moved toward the circle but didn’t dare step into it. In a blink the light disappeared, along with the dragon, the circle, and Edward. Leaving nothing but a blood-stained concrete floor, and a feeling of anxiety hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	7. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuhrer Roy Mustang is growing impatient as the Rockbell home is now a hotbed of Drachman focus. They need to be ready for whatever is sure to happen. Meanwhile Edward and the dragon are going through their own trials, as a payment must be made to restore something he lost. But the payment is something he would rather refuse to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to post this one. When I pump out so many at first I get a bit burnt out and slow down. I'll try to post a chapter a day, but I'm streaming and also trying to get a new job. So, no promises. I don't plan on just not writing either, this is going to get finished. I don't like leaving loose ends.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the others so I do apologize for that.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Please tell me you’ve got something for me General?” Fuhrer Roy Mustang breathed pleadingly into the phone, using his other hand to massage his temple. He expected not to hear any news about the dragon from Edward but had hoped his men would have something for him. 

“I do.” Mustang sat up removing his hand and focusing on the voice on the other end of the phone. “I have intelligence that the dragon crashed in Resembool and the brothers arrived...” There was a slight pause and General Armstrong’s tone gave away that something was off. 

“What’s wrong Armstrong?” Mustang prodded. 

“It appears a small group of possible Drachman spies were spotted following them.” The General whispered. 

“What does Drachma want with a dragon.” Mustang mumbled to himself. 

“I’ve sent for further reinforcements at the Elrics place of residence. Would you like me to relay anything to them, sir?” 

“Tell them to give me a damn call. And Armstrong, go lend them a hand would ya?” 

“Yes sir! It would be my honor to, sir!” With that they both hung up. 

Mustang sighed heavily and took a sip of water from his glass. Just then Riza Hawkeye stepped through the large wooden door and marched up to his desk. 

“So, any luck?” she set down a stack of papers on the right side of his desk, being sure the audible slap of the stack was heard. Mustang groaned at the sight of the papers, knowing exactly what they were for and not particularly looking forward to reading them. 

“It apparently crashed after sustaining heavy damage in Resembool, I sent General Armstrong to assist. There’s the possibility Drachma may have something to do with the dragon.” Mustang grumbled while picking up the first page to inspect it. 

“Or vice versa.” Riza added. Mustang gave a shrug, and after taking a peek at the contents of the first page on the stack, set it back down and leaned back in his chair. 

As it groaned in response, he let out a heavy sigh. “I may have to notify Olivier about this.” 

“Are you sure that’s wise, sir?” Riza was watching him with discerning eyes, studying his telling movements. Even though he often came across as lazy or uncaring, she knew better. She could see the clear worry and anxiety he so desperately hid beneath his candor. 

“I trust her, but…” he sat back up in his chair and cleared his throat, “right now we don’t want to have too many moving parts acting separately. I think it’s best to wait until I can get more information on this dragon. What does my advisor think?” 

“I agree sir. Shall I arrange a car?” Riza nodded her head in respect knowing full well what was to happen next. Mustang was never a patient man when it came to information being withheld from him. She knew it was better to indulge him than for him to go behind her back in secret, possibly risking his life in the process. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He smiled, thanking her with his eyes as she turned to leave. 

“You Elrics. What mess have you gotten yourselves into?” he sighed, returning to the first page on the stack of papers on his desk. He imagined it was best to do it now, since he would be out of the office for a short break. It was the holidays after all. 

*** 

Alphonse peered through the blinds with his binoculars as he watched three cars in the distance unload what looked like small ballistic missiles. He sighed loudly as he heard a pair of heavy footsteps behind him.

“There’s three cars now, they’re unloading something and setting up. But I can’t see much more than that.” Alphonse informed.

“Hmm, maybe we should fortify this place, like that dragon said.” Zampano grunted.

“I could build up some walls around us, but we won’t be able to see. And right now, we need to see what they’re planning, what we’re up against.” Alphonse stated thoughtfully. 

“Alphonse, Fuhrer Roy Mustang is on the phone for you.” Jerso announced through the living room. Alphonse turned with a frown as he handed the binoculars to Zampano and headed toward Jerso.

“Shit! I forgot we were supposed to update him when we could.” He raced to the phone and picked it up, clearing his throat before putting it to his ear. “Fuhrer Roy Mustang sir. I’m sorry we weren’t able to contact you sooner we…”

“It’s alright Alphonse, don’t apologize just yet. I got the gist of what was going on from Jerso. Has there been any change?” Mustang interrupted, the background while he spoke was loud with a rumbling noise and clicking every so often.

“There’re more than twenty from what we can see, and they seemed to have brought some heavy artillery with them.” Alphonse informed him with a hushed tone.

“Not that, but I’m sending some help your way. The dragon, what’s going on with the dragon and Edward. He said something about a transmutation happening?” Mustang asked hurriedly.

“The dragon,” Alphonse paused, realizing he never got to ask what its name was. He decided that was something he would bring up when they got back. “is getting Eds’ Door of Truth back.”

“What? How?” Mustang asked shocked.

“I don’t know, didn’t get the chance to ask. It seemed the dragon wanted to get him ‘fighting fit’ before the Drachmen did something.” Alphonse informed hurriedly.

“How long have they been gone?” Mustang asked, calmer.

“About two hours now. I don’t know how much longer they’ll be gone; did you want to leave a message for Ed?” Alphonse asked, worry starting to seep into his words.

“Tell him General Armstrong and I are on the way. That is all.” Mustang stated.

“You’re coming here? You sure that’s a good idea?” Alphonse asked whispering as he noticed one of the soldiers taking special interest in their conversation.

“It’ll be fine. I want to meet this dragon face to face, especially since it’s sentient. I’ll give you my car number, you call me when they get back. And keep me updated on those Drachman spies.” Mustang ordered.

“You forget Fuhrer that we’re not under the service of the military.” Alphonse said with a twinge of sarcasm, trying to imply something with his tone.

“Then I hereby draft Edward and Alphonse Elric in the service of the Amestris military and give you both the title of Brigadier General. I’ll write up the paperwork and send it out while I’m on my way. Sound good to you?” Mustang asked smiling.

“My brother and I accept. I’ll inform him when he returns. Anything else sir?” Alphonse asked while chuckling to himself.

“Just be careful Al, I want you all safe by the time I get there.” Mustangs words turned soft as he said them, betraying his stern leader front he was trying to uphold. Alphonse quickly jotted down the number as Mustang recited it, making double sure it was correct.

“Will do sir. See you soon.” Alphonse affirmed as he hung up the phone. He set it down with a sigh and straightened himself. He walked back into the room as Zampano and Jerso were exchanging binoculars. “It’s time to set some fortifications around here. I’ll need some backup.” He announced.

A few soldiers stepped forward offering their aid, which Alphonse greatly accepted. They went around the house quickly, Alphonse using his alchemy to form thick six-foot walls of stone and dirt around the house, while a soldier with a rifle provided information on the movements of the Drachman along with firepower should they need it. Jerso used his chimera body as a barrier between outside and Alphonse. Within a few minutes the entire house from top to bottom was covered, ready for almost anything. Alphonse made sure to create small windows that the soldiers could peer through to keep tabs on the spies still lurking around.

“That should about do it for now. Let’s see if they’re back yet.” Alphonse patted Jerso on the shoulder and turned just in time to see Winry running from one end of the house toward the door leading to the basement carrying an armful of medical supplies.

***

Edward awoke in total darkness, feeling as if he was floating, or was it falling? He couldn’t even see his hands, or any part of him for that matter. He groped around trying to feel for anything as the mounting panic started to take over his mind. He was able to breathe, at least he thought he was, as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself. 

_“Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead? What happened?”_ he thought frantically, attempting to move his arms in a swimming motion. 

Suddenly something grasped him on his arm, he panicked and went to grab at whatever had ahold of him. Then a soothing voice sounded in his head, _“Calm Edward Elric. You are safe. Sorry about that, it’s been more than eight hundred years since I’ve last performed alchemy of this nature.”_ It was the voice of the dragon. He felt his entire body being enveloped in something that felt like a warm blanket as it guided them through the darkness. _“It should be around here somewhere.”_ The dragon mumbled. 

_“What should be? By the way you said it would only sting a little! I thought I was being burned alive.”_ Edward yelled with a twinge of fear. He wasn’t sure which was more unsettling, the all-white void that he knew of when he passed through his Portal of Truth, or this all black one, with no distinguishing markings or objects in sight. _“How can you see in this darkness? It’s pitch black!”_

 _“Would you rather I have told you it hurt like hell? Ah, I forgot. Let me fix that for you. Um, just don’t freak out too much, I don’t have much in the way of a physical form here like you do.”_ The dragon cautioned haltingly. 

A moment passed then Edward felt something warm touch the center of his forehead, as the warmth spread throughout his body he felt oddly at peace. That was until the darkness lifted suddenly and he was blinded by a vast array of glowing colors. It seemed as if they were floating in a vast space of colors of all the rainbow, which swirled and danced around him. His body jolted and jostled as he frantically looked around trying to look for anything recognizable for his mind to latch onto. The swirling of colors made him dizzy as he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before opening them again and trying again. It was then noticed he was somewhat encased in a blob of black liquid; it was odd how none of the glowing colors and lights reflected on its surface. As if he was in the center of a liquid black hole. The black mass was warm and undulated as they moved through the colors. 

_“You handled that quite well. Doing alright?”_ the mass spoke. 

“So far so good. Where are we?” he breathed heavily. 

_“You have your Portal of Truth, and I have mine. But take a closer look around you, you may just figure it out yourself. Now where is that damn door?”_ the mass grumbled. 

Edward looked around squinting as he tried to focus on one particular moving mass of color. He gasped as he recognized a face hidden within the swirls of color. 

“Dad?” he whispered. “These are memories.” Edward mumbled as he looked around trying to find the more recent events. 

_“Sort of. Do you remember what you saw when you passed through your door?”_ the mass queried. 

“I saw my memories, but also things I couldn’t normally see like atoms and events that I wasn’t around for. I also didn’t get to choose the path I took as I moved through it. It, moved me.” He recalled, his face frowning in contemplation. 

_“This is similar to that, only on a much higher scale for a being like me. Instead of seeing only things from our world. I receive images, feelings, and knowledge from our universe. I’m also not confined to one plane of existence as you are. But it is more difficult to pass through. Where you were guided, I must find my own path.”_ The mass spoke with a slight tone of annoyance _. “Ah finally! Ehrm, this might be upsetting for you. Just know this, keep your sense of self. Remember who you are, don’t get sucked into your feelings. I’ll be with you the entire time, but you won’t be able to hear, feel, or see me.”_ The black mass spoke quickly as they moved closer to a speedily growing black hole. As it grew ten times its size in a blink of an eye, Edward looked panicked at the black mass holding him. 

“Wait, what’s about to happen?” he screamed as the panic in his voice mounted. 

“You’ll see, you’ve experienced it yourself on more than one occasion.” The dragon said just as they were both swallowed.

In an instant Edwards mind was bombarded with information and images of places and things that he couldn’t recognize. He thought back to the last time he had passed through his own Door of Truth and tried to compare it to what he was experiencing. This one was more verbal than what he was familiar with, and the images were a jumble of a mess as they flew all around him. Voices of all different kinds of languages spoke in disjointed sentences. As if he was running down a busy city street, he caught snippets of different conversations. _“Don’t hurt him!” “He’s with me!” “I told you I could handle this…” “Ty durak! Ty dumal, chto smozhesh' zashchitit' ikh.”_

He could handle the voices, that wasn’t as grating as the barrage of flashing lights that were growing in intensity even when he closed his eyes. He was flooded with feelings of sadness, happiness, and fear all at once. Making him nearly loose himself in the feelings of others, but he held firm by repeating his own name in his head like a mantra. Suddenly it was as if he was thrown to the ground, then lifted again to float in midair. With a jerk he was then sent flying in one direction then just as abruptly sent into another. He was getting jostled around in every which direction, and it seemed to have no end. He felt close to vomiting before he was thrown to the ground again, making him close his eyes and shout in shock. As he opened them, he noticed he was on a surface that was completely white. He looked up and realized he was in a rather familiar looking location. As he grunted to his feet, he looked across from him to find the dragon, in its regular form, but laying lifeless on the ground.

“Hey, you ok?” he said cautiously as he took a few steps towards it. The dragon grunted and moaned softly before raising its head.

“I had a passenger this time you dumbass. Couldn’t you have waited a moment longer for me to set him down before laying into me?” the dragon growled.

Edward was taken aback at first then realized it wasn’t him it was talking to, but a white shapeless mass that was near them.

“Why do you think I went easy on you? Plus, this one’s already been here before. He knows the consequences.” The mass said with a laugh.

“That was being easy?” Edward remarked under his breath.

“Don’t tell me you’ve come to fix him? He’s already paid his dues and gotten what he wanted in return.” The white mass said, still chuckling at the dragon who remained on the ground. Edward realized that the dragon took the brunt of the onslaught, after noticing a small pool of blood on the pristine white floor. As the dragon slowly stood the blood disappeared and it looked unharmed. Edward took note of the dragons face filled with annoyance and mild pain.

The white mass moved closer to the dragon as if to intimidate it. “You know what will happen if you go through with this, won’t you?”

“What will happen?” Edward was genuinely curious, and the fact he was starting to feel ignored was a bit annoying.

“You mean, she hasn’t told you?” the white mass gasped, “Oh, this is too rich. Shall I enlighten him for you?”

“Enlighten me on what? Just what the fuck is going on here? Is someone going to explain anything to me?” Edward shouted at them both. The dragon’s head remained lowered but released a deep sigh.

“Your father was essentially a human philosophers stone; he held the souls of many thousands of people within him while also retaining a massive amount of power while being invulnerable.” Edward nodded his head as if to say he already knew this, and it wasn’t news to him. The dragon continued, “He and I were the same in that regard, only I don’t hold or use the souls of humans within me. Nor when I use my alchemy, I don’t use power in the same manner as he did. My soul is equal to that of the entire population of Earth.”

Edward frowned, trying to make sense of what the dragon was saying. “That can’t be right, one being has one soul. My father was an exception because of the alchemy that was performed on him at Xerxes. How does your soul equal more than one?”

“Why don’t you just show him what you mean rather than sit here and waste your time? You do realize the longer you’re in here, the less chance you have of this working. Remember what happened fifteen hundred years ago? Because I sure do, and I had a blast.” The white mass laughed. Edwards face contorted into pure confusion as he looked to the dragon for clarification.

“He’s right, we need to do this. No sense prolonging the inevitable. I do have one tip for you before we start. No matter what he says, you answer ‘yes.’ Got it?” The dragon gave him a pleading look, which only made him uneasy.

“O-ok. But what the hell is happening?” Edward asked with anger in his tone.

“You’re getting your door back and all the perks with it, now stand over here.” The white mass ordered with a sigh. “I was so hoping to be able to tease you some more, but this will have to do.”

Edward followed the white mass a few feet away from the dragon. Then two simple circles appeared beneath Edward and the dragon with a singular line connecting the two.

The white mass moved to the center of the line and announced loudly, “Do you Edward Elric condone to the return of your Door of Truth?”

“Y-yes.” He stammered.

“And do you ⇆△▶→↦◢↦ ▲↕↙↕⊲↓↔↦ agree to aid in the recovery of his Door of Truth?”

“Yes.” The dragon said firmly.

“To perform such an action requires the soul of a willing being as payment, do you accept this payment Edward Elric?” The white mass asked, if a mouth were present it sounded as if it would have been smiling.

“What? But-“ he stopped as he saw the angry look the dragon was giving him with eyes that could melt steel. “Yes.” He muttered. He didn’t like where this was going but it didn’t seem like he was allowed to choose.

“Are you ⇆△▶→↦◢↦ ▲↕↙↕⊲↓↔↦, ready to offer yourself as payment on his behalf?” The white mass asked. “You can back down now, no need to put yourself in any more pain than you already are.” It whispered, but just loud enough that Edward was able to hear.

“I’m ready, just do it.” The dragon stated firmly, continuing to stare past Edward.

“Alright then, so shall it be.” The white mass announced and as it did so, the circles and line lit up brightly, blinding Edward for a few moments before finally dying down. He looked up back at the dragon who was now walking toward him.

“Turn around.” The dragon smiled.

He turned slowly, thinking something scary or the white mass was going to be behind him to shock him in some way. Once turned, his face lit up with a bright smile as he saw his door in all its glory stand before him. He inspected it and found a few things were different this time, he turned to say something about it to the dragon but found the white mass standing directly behind him. He flinched backward in shock as a smile appeared on it.

“Enjoy it. I know I’m going to enjoy watching what will happen next.” It chuckled with a twinge of malice.

“Edward, it’s time to go. I don’t want to stay here any more than I have to.” The dragon said as it moved between them utilizing its body as a way of separating the two. As it backed away it laughed haughtily.

“I’ll be seeing you ⇆△▶→↦◢↦ ▲↕↙↕⊲↓↔↦, sooner than you think.” He shouted as the dragon grew a few feet bigger and scooped Edward into his arms while flapping its wings.

“I know. See you.” The dragon mumbled under its breath with a hint of sadness in its tone. Edward eyed the dragon as they flew toward a growing black hole, looking for any sign of damage.

“How are you fine? And you’re able to come back with me?” Edward asked, still thinking of what the white mass had said to the dragon during the transaction.

“The payment doesn’t take effect until we leave here. Edward, I have to be honest with you.” The dragon stopped flying and set him down a few feet before the looming black hole near them. Edward looked at the dragon with worry as he watched her expression change from concern to sadness.

“I’m sorry. I truly am about your father, and everything that you and your brother had to go through.” The dragon sighed. Edward started to say something but was stopped by a raised claw. “I should have been there, with you all on The Promised Day. I was going to repay the kindness that your father had shown me all those years ago. If I had been there…” The dragon paused, swallowing hard. “Not to mention the trouble I caused when I broke out from the cave. I cannot even begin to ask for forgiveness for…” The dragon was stopped this time by a comforting hand resting on the top of the dragons lowered head. “I failed you, can you ever forgive me?” it finished, a single tear trickled slowly down its face. The way it said this felt almost like it wasn’t only speaking to Edward, he felt as if the dragon was asking everyone for forgiveness. He blinked a few times, thinking through what he wanted to say.

“My brother and I went through a lot of heartache, and a lot of pain. But we figured out how to manage it and pulled through. We had friends and loved ones to help us along the way. We all have our low points, and we help each other through them.” He spoke slowly and carefully, trying to convey what he felt with each word. “While I’m mad that you would offer yourself as payment for my Door of Truth, I can only trust you did so to help me. Of that I’m grateful, if a bit peeved. I don’t think anyone would truly blame you for what happened in Xing, even if Lan Fan did yell at you.” He chuckled a bit, remembering her anger but knowing she didn’t honestly blame the dragon for what happened. “I forgive you. But next time, can you tell me what you’re planning to do and not after?” he smiled.

The dragon gave a sigh of relief and nodded its head slightly, sniffling as it did so. “I can’t promise everything all the time, but I’ll do my best.”

“So, you going to tell me what happens when we get back or am I just going to have to find out?” he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The dragon chuckled and cleared its throat, its face turning somber in the next breath. “It won’t be pretty, at first. It will all depend on how extensive your Door was to restore. You had seen the Truth and had passed through it many times. I could be unresponsive, unable to hear, see or feel anything. I could also be experiencing excruciating pain continuously while simultaneously being unable to hear or do anything.”

“It varies that much?” Edward asked, taking in everything as much as possible.

“It can.” The dragon affirmed.

“You’ve done this before. I could tell with the way that thing was talking to you.” Edward stated as matter of fact.

“I have.”

“How many?” he prodded. “If you don’t mind me asking.” He added, trying not to force his questions on the dragon.

“Too many.” The dragon sighed. “I lost count when it hit over three hundred.”

Edward drew in breath through clenched teeth and was about to ask another question but noticed that the dragons form was starting to waver, and its scales started disappearing. “You seem to be flaking.” He pointed out. The dragon cocked its head to look where Edward was pointing then gave a look of terror.

“I’m sorry but it’s time we leave now, I promise I’ll try to answer all your questions as best I can. When I can.” The dragon said as it lifted itself into the air with a flap of its wings while grabbing hold of Edward around the chest. He gasped at the tight grip as they lunged into the black void, returning once more into the mess of color and light. He breathed heavily as they passed through it, this time without the added effect of being thrown around. Once through the dragon returned to the form of a nonreflective black mass wrapped around him and carrying him through the colorful array of memories. They traveled quicker this time as a bright white light flashed in Edwards eyes and he was back in the basement of the Rockbell home. He was standing right where he was before the transmutation as he looked around to see no one was with him, well almost no one. He looked down in horror to find the dragon laying in a heap on the floor, trembling and spasming as the skin on the dragons body peeled away showing muscle and bone, then in the next moment healing itself. This seemed to happen endlessly all over the dragons body. The dragon would pant and breath heavily for a few moments while growling in pain then suddenly stop for more than a few seconds and start up again. It was as if Edward was watching the dragon die over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	8. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and the dragon are back just in time for the danger to become real. Can they defend their home from the onslaught of Drachman spies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day? I must be smothering you. ;)  
> Cool song to listen to while reading most of this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA6ucF8-BFo
> 
> Enjoy <3

“What do I do? Hey! How do I help?” Edward shouted at the dragon, while kneeling next to it. Hovering his shaking hands over its body he didn’t dare touch it for fear it may bring more pain to the dragon.

Just then Winry ran down the stairs and stopped at the base, gasping at the sight. “Edward, what happened?” she gasped.

“Long story, I’ll explain later. For now, we need to help her in any way we can.” He gritted his teeth as he tried to touch the dragons face as a way to get its attention. He jerked his hand back when the dragon screeched and recoiled in pain at his touch.

“Damnit! What do I do?” he huffed angrily. Winry ran back up the stairs and returned after a few moments with an armful of first aid supplies.

“I don’t know if these will help, but we can at least try.” She panted, laying out the supplies on a towel next to the dragon. They noticed that any and all blood that exited the dragons body in one moment, was promptly absorbed back into the dragon in another.

Then Alphonse along with Zampano and Jerso appeared down the stairs and stopped at the base with a gasp, giving Edward a pleading look. “What happened Ed?” Alphonse asked with shock. “Are you alright?” he added, frantically looking over Edward for any wounds of his own.

“I’m fine, I’ll have to explain everything later. For now, we need to help the dragon, but I just don’t know what to do.” Edward informed quickly with a bit of panic in his voice. A choked gurgle came from the dragon on the floor as everyone’s attention focused on it. Its head raised slightly as blood poured out of its mouth, skin falling in chunks then healing immediately afterward.

“W-wait…” it gurgled.

“Wait, wait for what?” Alphonse asked kindly leaning over Edward to look at the dragon. Edwards eyes opened wide in realization.

“We just wait. It’ll dissipate as time passes right? That’s kind of what you said earlier, am I right?” Edward asked. The dragon only slightly nodded before laying its head back on the floor as more convulsions took over.

“That’s it? Isn’t there anything we can do?” Winry asked, taking a folded towel and laying it as close to the dragons body as possible without touching it. Just then the pitter patter of small feet came running up next to Alphonse.

Edward turned his head to find Nina was clutching the pant leg of Alphonse while looking at the dragon with fear. “What happened to the dragon? Momma can fix it, right momma?” Winry attempted to get up from her position but Edward stopped her and went to move in front of Nina, essentially blocking her view of the damaged and bleeding dragon.

“Mommy’s working very hard to help the dragon as best she can. What do you say you and Zampano go get something to eat?” Edward asked Nina kindly.

“Ok. I hope the dragon gets better.” Nina said with a sad frown as Edward turned her around in the direction of the stairs.

“Go get your brother and Zampano will meet you in the kitchen ok?” Edward gave her a loving pat on the head as she walked back up the stairs.

“Ok daddy.” She called.

“I hope that’s ok with you?” Edward asked Zampano as he started to head up the stairs.

“It’s fine Ed, just worry about that dragon of ours.” Zampano smiled. To be fair he enjoyed the company of Nina and Hughes a bit more than listening to all that alchemy talk he was sure the brothers were going to get into.

After a moment of silence Alphonse cleared his throat and handed another towel to the outstretched hand of Winry, still placing towel barriers around the dragon to stop any blood from traveling too far. “So, gonna tell me what happened in there?” Alphonse asked carefully. Edward took another moment to gather his thoughts while gazing at the dragon still writhing in pain. Slowly he recounted what had happened during the transmutation, giving as much detail as he could remember. Alphonse went from shock and awe to contemplation and worry as he listened quietly to all that Edward said. Lan Fan and Mei came in a bit late to the conversation but with a generalized recap with the help of Alphonse they got the gist of what had happened. As they conversed Winry gently held onto one of Edwards arms, prying his attention away from their conversation. “What’s the matter?” he asked, but his face drained of all color when he looked at the dragon Winry was pointing at.

“It-it just…” she gasped. “died.”

“When? How long ago?” Edward asked frantic. Everyone else in the room waited on bated breath for the reply.

“I-I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention for a moment. Then when I went to change a towel, I noticed its eyes.” Winry recounted quickly, panic overriding her sensibilities. Edward noticed the skin was still continuously going through destruction and reconstruction. He took a small flashlight from his pocket and passed the light over the dragons eyes, there was no reaction and they looked like dead fisheyes. He started to panic and went to touch the dragons face, but before he could get close the dragon gurgled back to life again. He breathed a sigh of relief, “Thought we lost you there. That a normal thing?” he asked. The dragon nodded slightly.

“We should keep time on them then, how long was that? Maybe three minutes?” Alphonse asked, looking to both Edward and Winry.

“Just about. I’ll grab my stopwatch.” Winry went to stand up but stopped at the sound of a clap and transmutation light happening next to her. Edward stared dumbfounded at the stopwatch he had created from the small flashlight using the alchemical skills he had once lost. “No need.” He said as he handed it to Winry.

“You can perform alchemy again!” Alphonse half-shouted, he didn’t want to be too loud around the dragon. “You really did get your Door of Truth back!”

Edward looked at his hands started to smile then thought back to how he got his abilities back in the first place. His expression then changed to guilt as he looked at the dragon, still writhing in pain.

Suddenly loud stomping could be heard above them along with shouting, then to their horror a loud boom as the house shook and the lights flickered. Everyone except for Winry booked it up the stairs to see what was going on. But before Edward went too far up the stairs a whisper of a voice sounded in his head, _“use it if you have to.”_ He spun around on the steps and looked down at the dragon whose eyes where covered in a thick layer of blood, but still looking in his direction pleadingly.

 _“If I can avoid using it, I will.”_ He stated as he gave a slight nod and continued up the stairs. The dragon passed again and Winry started her timer, while looking at the lifeless body she waited.

Nina and Hughes ran to the arms of Edward while quietly crying in fear. He embraced them and took them to the top of the stairs, he didn’t really want them to see the dragon in the state it was in, but it would be much safer down there than it was up here. “Now, you two need to be brave for mommy ok? She’s down there helping our dragon friend, and I need you two to help her as best you can. Alright? Will you do that for daddy?” He asked calmly as another boom sounded and the house shook once more. Both children silently nodded and quickly walked downstairs to join their mother. Edward used his alchemy to fortify the door more thickly and locked it just in case. Once he was comfortable with the security of the door, he ran out the front of the house into the somewhat darkness that the alchemical walls and ceiling made from Alphonses’ fortification had created. He gave them a glance over, only noticing a few small holes from where the missiles had hit and gave it a nod of approval.

“Seems to be holding well enough.” Edward remarked as he joined the side of Alphonse who was using the binoculars to look out of a small opening in the wall.

“I sure hope so. They’re bombarding us on all sides right now. I think we made them angry.” Alphonse chuckled half-heartedly, not forgetting the seriousness of the situation they were in. He stood up suddenly and turned to face Edward with a smile. “I got a call from our Fuhrer Roy Mustang a little while ago while you were out. Bad news is we’ve been drafted, good news is both our ranks are Brigadier General.”

“Are you serious? What possessed you to agree to that?” Edward asked angrily, then sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Forget it. Too late now.”

There was another boom in the distance, and everyone backed away from the wall just in time for another missile to hit the wall high up toward the top, causing some of the dirt and rock to pepper the people below.

“This won’t hold forever; we need to come up with something.” Edward remarked, watching the soldiers return to looking out of the small windows.

“Boys they’re moving in, if you’ve got any ideas now is the time.” Zampano announced while passing his binoculars to Jerso. “Jerso and I can distract them while you two could run out and subdue them, meanwhile these guys can lay down suppressive fire.” He queried as he stepped closer. “I know it would be sketchy as all hell, but if they get closer and fire anymore of those things, these walls won’t be able to handle it.”

“You’re not wrong about that, but we don’t know what we’re going up against. Those batons they were using on us hurt like hell, not to mention we couldn’t land a blow on them to save our lives.” Jerso interjected now relinquishing the binoculars to an eager soldier.

“Meaning we’re trapped here.” Edward breathed. He at first considered Zampanos’ plan but after remembering the fight earlier he thought it best to avoid that at all costs. There were women and children in the home, if it had been just them, he would have no qualms against running and gunning it. It would’ve been the perfect opportunity to break out his rusty alchemical fighting style he had so dearly missed.

“Al let’s do some artillery firing of our own.” Edward winked as he walked toward the wall, clapped then slapped his hands on the ground in front of him. Immediately on the other side of the wall a cannon that was in poor taste appeared, turned slightly toward an oncoming car and fired. The car swerved a moment too late and took the shot broadside causing it to explode spectacularly. Alphonse joined him by making another cannon on the other end of the wall, turned it to another car and fired. Hitting it directly in its engine and exploding in the same manner. The brothers made a few more cannons that were able to be used on their side of the wall for a few of the soldiers on all sides of the house.

“Something big is heading our way guys!” One of the soldiers shouted above the cannon-fire. Edward ran over to see two hulking masses running at an extremely fast pace toward them, bouncing around each other and dodging cannon-fire and bullets as they ran. Once they were close enough Edward was able to tell they were chimeras of similar makeup as Zampano and Jerso. He turned to look at them already pumping themselves up and removing their shirts in preparation to fight.

“Just don’t die out there!” Edward shouted.

“Don’t plan on it! Make a door for us?” Jerso shouted back.

Edward went to a portion of the wall that wasn’t being used for cannon-fire and made a door large enough for them to pass through. He gave them a pat as they left and eliminated the door entirely, returning it to the wall it was. He went to the closest window to find they had already met up with the two chimeras and were in the thick of it. Watching the fight, he noticed that Zampano and Jerso were easily outmatched as the other two chimeras were landing more blows and relying on delivering heavy damage whereas Zampano and Jerso were focusing on trying to slow them down or immobilizing them. Edward only started to panic when the cars started to get closer, and they had altered them in a manner where the cannon shots would bounce off of them leaving only a dent.

“We’re in trouble!” Alphonse shouted as he gave up his cannon to an awaiting soldier. “What’s the plan now? Do we use the device?” he asked, looking around at the few soldiers that managed to get shot through the small windows.

“Not yet. We don’t know if we need it yet.” Edward replied, taking note of the damage of the walls and ceiling. There was visible sky above them now, meaning they had very little time to figure something out before their gates were essentially stormed. Another boom, only closer this time and the blast nearly blew out the wall next to them. The shock wave sent most people off their feet, knocking them into the side of the house. The dust from the blast obscured their vision and their ears rung for a few moments as Edward and Alphonse helped each other to stand before assisting others.

“Get all the wounded into the basement!” Edward shouted while helping a soldier with a bad cut on his face to his feet. He noticed that more than a few men were bleeding heavily from that last blast, making him worry for how many could help him defend their home. Suddenly he heard one of the cars pull directly next to the wall and loud bootsteps thundered in their direction. “Everyone inside now!” Edward shouted. Within moments everyone began filing through the door, the wounded waited by the basement door as Edward shoved his way past them to open it. Another car on the backside of the house could be heard, then another two more on the left. Edward cursed under his breath as he helped two soldiers to start their descent then returned to the living room. He searched for the device around where he thought he had set it down then remembered. Winry was the one holding it last. He cursed again and ran toward the basement door. Just then, he heard the barrier in the back get blown open. Sending strong reverberations through the wall and jarring him in the process. He could hear Alphonse shouting something, but he didn’t have time to stand there and listen to him. He jumped down the stairs to get to the bottom quicker and ran to Winry in the center. She was clutching Nina and Hughes tightly while still sitting close to the dragon, who appeared to be dead again or still dead from the last time he had seen it.

“Winry where’s that thing I gave for you to hold on to while I was out?” he asked hurriedly. She looked confused first then recognition flashed in her eyes.

“I set it on the kitchen counter!” she shouted. As soon as he received the location, he ran back up the stairs just in time to come face to face with a Drachman looming over him. Edward gut punched him without a moments pause and smashed his face into the wall next to him, knocking him out entirely. Edward continued racing toward the kitchen dodging fists and blows along the way with skill and speed. Once he reached the kitchen, he frantically searched for the device on any surface finally finding it near the sink. He lunged at it just as another Drachman behind him attempted to put him in a chokehold. The Drachman was then attacked by a soldier who promptly knocked him out with the butt of their gun.

When he had it in hand he shakily fiddled with the base of the handle, giving it a solid twist opening the compartment which revealed a small button. He swallowed hard and hesitated for just a moment before pressing it. Immediately the rod lit up a bright red, the two prongs on the end curved inward as if they were made of rubber. A bright spark ignited on the prongs and disappeared toward the basement. A loud thump could be heard beneath him, he panicked, but before he could run to the stairs he was greeted by the dragon. It was still bloody and continuously dying even as it stood before him. Its face twitched and contorted painfully as blood dripped from its open maw. Edward felt a great sense of pity and sorrow for the poor beast.

“O-orders, m-master?” The dragon asked haltingly, every word seemed painful to it. Edward looked back into the chaos of the living room and the overwhelming amount of Drachmen that were overtaking what little soldiers were left.

“Defend us from the Drachmen!” Edward shouted. “In whatever way possible.”

Another spark ignited from the rod that jumped to the dragon, sending waves of pain throughout its entire body, making it contort and writhe as it stood. “Y-yesss, masssster.” The dragon replied and in a blink was gone from his sight. Loud screaming and guttural groans could be heard from the living room, and as Edward cautiously moved around the doorframe to get a better look, he gasped at the carnage left behind. Blood soaked the carpet and plastered the walls, the couch had massive splotches of blood caked on the seat and backing. Heads separated from their bodies laid strewn about the room. The soldiers that were still alive sat shocked and motionless on the floor. Alphonse was nowhere in sight, which made Edward panic and run toward the front door. Panting he cautiously looked around outside but heard nothing except for the sounds of screaming. Then he finally spotted Alphonse who was trying to help a heavily wounded soldier on the porch into the house.

“Al, you alright?” Edward shouted from the door.

“I’m fine. I can see you used it.” Alphonse stated with a twinge of fear in his words and a slight smile. “As much as I hate to admit it, that thing was a lifesaver.”

“You didn’t see what it does to her though.” Edward said with anger, making Alphonse lose his small smile. “You’ll see soon enough I think.” Edward finished as he helped to guide them toward the basement around the body riddled living room, leaving Alphonse pale in the face once seeing it. Once they got him into the arms of the other soldiers they ran back upstairs and out the door. They had stopped hearing the screams. With panic mounting they left the safety of what was left of the barriers and looked around at the mess of body parts and car parts strewn around the lawn. Alphonse turned and vomited on the spot. Edward had to grasp his chest to avoid puking, himself. They turned around to find the dragon attacking and promptly killing both of the enemy chimeras by ripping their head off with its jaws. Zampano and Jerso were heavily wounded themselves and trying to help each other to stand. The dragon suddenly appeared before the brothers, covered in blood, of whose they couldn’t tell anymore, while still experiencing the pattern of dying over and over again.

“A-area sec-secure, massster.” The dragon hissed through bloody clenched teeth. Edward gave Alphonse a worried look and held the device up so both could see it function.

“Your duty is fulfilled, return to the basement with Winry and rest.” Edward ordered; pity mixed with worry filled his voice as he spoke. Once again, the rod sent a strong spark from its prongs which bounced onto the dragon, eliciting the same painful reaction as earlier. The sight of which made Alphonse desire to throw up again.

“A-as you w-wish, m-master.” The dragon coughed and promptly disappeared once more into the house. Edward turned the device in his hand and pressed the button again. The prongs returned to their original form and the red glow dissipated into nothing and it returned to the dull red shade it was.

“Well, we’re never using that again.” Alphonse remarked as he swallowed to attempt to avoid from throwing up again.

“No kidding.” Edward retorted, looking at the device in his hand with disgust. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of a horn honking. He turned to find a large number of cars were heading their way. “You gotta be shitting me.” He sighed.

“What?” Alphonse asked, but before he could receive an answer, he saw just why Edward was upset. “They couldn’t come at a more inconvenient time.” He sighed to himself.

Out of the front window of the forward car hung the muscular body of General Alex Louis Armstrong in all his glory. As their entourage got closer, they parked just outside of the massacre that remained on the lawn. Armstrong bolted out of his car but slowed once he caught the sight of the scene before him.

“Good God. We came as quickly as we could and could see their numbers as we drove up, but never in all my years…” He stopped as he finally reached the brothers who were standing in place waiting for him. “I hope everyone made it through alright.” Armstrong finished, giving a glance around the now heavily destroyed walls still left around the house.

“Barely.” Edward sighed as he extended a hand for Armstrong to shake. Armstrong forwent the handshake for a backbreaking embrace. Making Edward gasp for air.

“You poor Elric brothers, getting yourself into such a horrible situation such as this! And I arrived too late to assist! I hope you can forgive me!” Armstrong shouted as he squeezed. Alphonse stood outside the embrace; thankful he didn’t have to endure it while feeling some pity for Edward.

“Damnit General Armstrong can you let me breathe for a second!” Edward huffed.

“Terribly sorry.” Armstrong sniffled as he finally released his grip on Edward, setting him down in front of him. Some of the soldiers from Armstrong’s entourage ran up behind him. Some turned and vomited just as Alphonse had done, others tried to look upward to avoid looking at the slaughter.

“Orders sir!” One of the soldiers, pale in the face saluted and stood at attention behind General Armstrong.

“Secure the area, make sure there aren’t any more hiding anywhere. And see about getting some men to clean this up. The Fuhrer is on his way after all.” General Armstrong ordered.

“What?” Edward asked angrily. “He’s coming here!? Damnit Al why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry Ed, I kinda had a lot on my plate at that moment.” Alphonse shouted back at him, not taking an inch of his ridiculousness.

“Boys, can we take this matter indoors? I have a few things I’d like to discuss before Mustang arrives.” Armstrong asked with a serious tone.

“I’m afraid inside isn’t much better than out here.” Edward remarked with a sigh. “But the basement will have to do. Let me get rid of these walls first.” Armstrong was about to remark on Edwards lack of alchemical ability but instead stood in shock as he watched Edward perform alchemy and the walls dissolved into the ground below.

“How are you able to perform alchemy? I thought you were unable to after retrieving Alphonse.” Armstrong asked while still being dumbfounded.

“It’s a long story, and one I’d like to tell after I check on our dragon friend.” Edward stated quickly as he began leading Armstrong inside. As they entered the front door, Armstrong gasped at the sight of the room in front of him.

“You weren’t kidding Edward. It really isn’t much better. I’ll have my men clean this up as well.” Armstrong informed and continued to follow Edward.

“I’m sure Granny Pinako and Winry will appreciate that.” Edward remarked with a sigh as he continued down the stairs into the basement.

With Armstrong directly behind him Edward stopped at the base of the stairs once he caught sight of the dragon. He frantically checked around the room for the location of Nina and Hughes. He finally spotted them in the arms of Mei and Lan Fan in a far corner. They were holding them tightly again their bodies, trying to hide their faces from seeing the bloodied mess on the floor. Granny Pinako was tending to some of the wounded, she was also pale in the face from the sight of the dragon.

The dragon no longer looked like a dragon in that it didn’t bear any scales or skin and was only a bleeding mass of muscle and bone laying on the floor. Winry was doing the best she could at keeping the blood from pooling too far as well as offering hushed tones of comfort to the remains of the dragon. A large spot of vomit colored the floor next to her where she had most likely lost all of her lunch. The other soldiers had their eyes shielded or hung low to not make eye contact with the bleeding mass. Winry turned her head slowly, her face pale and skin covered in sweat as she shakily held the stopwatch for him to see.

“She’s been dead for ten minutes so far.” Winry sniffled, wiping her face from leftover bile from the corners of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. <3


End file.
